All Scars I have
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: Main aaj bhi us cheez ko bhul nhi payi jisne mijhe buri tarah tod diya tha ki aaj bhi main apne tukde dhund rahi hoon. I love you, Papa, but I can't come to you.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day in CID Mumbai; everyone has come and started with their file work. A tall but well built and handsome man enters the bureau in a happy mood. All of the officers were happy to see their senior happy. They wished him and he also responded with a charming and ever green smile.

He straight away went to an officer of the same post as his. The officer was discussing something related to the case with a lady officer. He saw the man and smiled.

 **The officer (Smiled):** Arre Daya aaj bade khush lag rhe ho?

 **Daya (Happily):** Haan Abhijeet, aaj bus mun kar rha hain khush hone ka, Pta NHI kyun.

 **Abhijeet (smiled):** Acchi baat hain. Waise ACP sir Sachin aur Freddy ke saath Head quarter gye hain aur bola hain ki do naye officers aa rhe hain toh hume unka welcome karna hain.

Meanwhile another officer entered with a blue rose bouquet. He too was very happy. The officers wished him and he responded.

 **The officer (happily and excited):** Good morning sir.

 **Daya and Abhijeet:** Good morning.

 **Daya (confused):** Rajat, waise yeh inta bada guldasta kiske liye?

 **Lady:** Arre sir mere liye hoga.

She was about to take the bouquet but Rajat didn't allow her to.

 **Rajat (Happily):** Purvi! Yeh tumhare liye NHI hain. **(Taking out a red rose from his pocket)** Haan, tum yeh le sakti ho.

Purvi happily accepted it.

 **Abhijeet:** To phir yeh kiske liye?

Rajat was about to say something meanwhile the door opened. A beautiful lady of about 5'8" height entered with a man. She was looking beautiful with her shoulder length hair and big beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue shirt, grey blazer and blue jeans.

 **Lady (Confidently):** Inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir.

 **Man (Confidently):** Inspector Vineet reporting on duty sir.

The officers turned towards them. They saw them. Daya's heart skipped a beat seeing the innocent beauty in front of him. But something was missing. Yes, her pretty smile which he longed to see from those eight years was missing.

Rajat was too happy to see her. He immediately ran to her and hugged her and she too hugged her. She was very happy to see him. She has waited to long to be with the person. She had tears in the eyes. Yes, the glare that can make a criminal say the truth, just loses its seriousness in the person's arms.

Daya felt jealous and the others were shocked except Purvi.

They separated.

They shared a light laugh.

Rajat bent on his knees and gave her the flowers. Her happiness was on peak.

 **Shreya (Happily and surprised):** Aapko yaad tha?

Rajat nodded. But then she remembered something and her expression changed to anger. She glared her and turned to other side, and closed her eyes.

 **Shreya (in fake anger):** I am not talking to you. I hate you.

All were confused.

 **Vineet:** Yaar Shreya, koi apni girlfriend KO bhi aise welcome nhi karta jaise Rajat sir tujhe kar rhe hain. Phir itna attitude kyo dikha rhi hai, accept Karle Na flowers.

She opened her one eye and looked at Vineet then Rajat, who had a puppy face and then at the flowers. She immediately took the flowers but still turned to the other side. She again closed her eyes and caressed the flowers.

 **Shreya (in fake anger):** But I'm still angry on you.

Rajat immediately stood up.

 **Rajat (shocked):** hain! Toh flowers kyu accept kiye?

 **Shreya (suppressing her smile):** Haan, toh isme in becharon ki kya galti? Yeh bura maan gye toh.

Others smiled on her antics. Daya was admiring her.

 **Rajat (joining hands):** Mohtarma, zra meherbaani karke bta dijiye ki naraz kyu hain.

Shreya turned towards him.

 **Shreya (in fake anger) :** Vo isliye janab kyuki picchle paanch din de aapka koi call ya message nhi aya tha, kya hua mijhe hi bhool gye the na (again turning and closing her eyes) I hate you, huh.

She had tears.

 **Rajat (remembering something):** Mujhe manana aata hain apko my lady.

Shreya opened her eyes but didn't turn.

 **Rajat (Smilingly):**

Ro de toh, barkhaa chhaa jaye **(wiping her tears and turned)**

Haas de toh, phool khil jaye **(she smiled through tears)**

Haaye, dekho toh mere yaar ko,

Iski ek jhalak se toh chaand bhi sharma jaye. **(She blushed lightly)**

She hugged him again and they separated after a moment.

 **Shreya (innocently):** I missed you very much raj…

She was going to say something but he kept his hand on her mouth. She saw him nodding in no with furious eyes. She gave him an "I don't care" look and bit his hand with was on her mouth.

 **Rajat (painful):** Ahhh, kya karti ho Shreya.

Others laughed bringing the two in the real world.

 **Purvi (with fake anger):** Haan- haan, dekh liya, sirf Rajat sir hi toh hai (dramatically) akhir hum aapke hain kaun.

 **Shreya (dramatically):** Kamal karti ho Purvi ji, apni bhabhi ko kaise bhul sakti hoon.

She opened her arms and Purvi came on them. Vineet was just admiring the moment when Rajat noticed it.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Vineet, kucch khoye- khoye lag rhe ho?

Everyone looked at him.

 **Vineet (smiled painfully):** Sir, saat saalon mein Shreya ko pehli baar inta khul ke haste hue dekha hai. Jaise humaari Shreya wapas aa gyi.

Everyone's sweet smile changed into painful smile while Shreya's smile faded and Daya was confused about what is happening.

 **Shreya (seriously):** NHI Vineet, tumhaari Shreya saat saal pehle maar chuki hai apne bhai ke saath.

Everyone looked at her with disbelief.

Abhijeet controlled himself and went towards her.

 **Abhijeet (painful smile):** Welcome back to your family Shreya, ummeed hai sab theek ho jaye ga…

 **Shreya (Painful voice and looking at the ground interrupted): Pehli** baat, Maine abhi kaha ki aap sabki Shreya maar chuki hai aur yeh Shreya kabhi aapki family ka hissa thi hi nhi aur doosri baat, main yaha kucch theek karne nhi aayi hoon balki apna kaam karne aayi hoon. Maine yaha transfer liya hai toh sirf Rajat sir ke kehne par.

Pain was clear in her voice, the pain of losing her brother forever. Everyone was shocked to hear this and looking straight at Rajat who was staring blankly at her.

Abhijeet tried to divert the topic.

 **Abhijeet** : Accha haan, Daya isse milo, yeh Inspector Vineet ACP sir ke dost ka beta hai aur yeh...

 **Daya (interrupts):** Agent Delta, asli naam Shreya hai par nau saal pehle as a trainee in army camp, she was given the name of Delta, because of her fierce moves, strong mind and body and many spying skills. She was just thirteen when she was trained as a spy in camp, kareeban das saal pehle aur eighteen ki hote hi CID join karliya as an ACP par inspector pe demotion kaise mila, yeh main nhi janta. Isse duniya ki sabse khatarnaak ladki bhi kehte hain, bhina kissi weapon ke ek aadmi ko maar sakti hain aur interrogation skills toh wow hai. Humaare trainer toh yeh bhi kehte the ki agar yeh villain hoti toh koi isse pakad bhi nahi sakta tha yaha tak ki chehra bhi nhi pta hota kissiko. Voh toh shukar manate the ki yeh villain nhi hai.

Everyone shared a laugh except Shreya. They all stopped laughing seeing her.

 **Shreya (informative and emotionless tone):** Senior Inspector Daya, ya phir kahoon Agent Alpha. Das saal pahle army camp pe trained as a spy when he was eighteen and joined cid as a senior inspector when he was just twenty one. Pale bade Ahmedabad mein in an orphanage called Anchal Foundation jaha ke trustee hain ACP Pradyuman and DCP Chitrole. Pehla transfer Dehli mein phir **(Clenching her first in anger)** Senior Inspector Nakul ki jagah inka transfer karwaya gya. ACP Pradyuman ke chaheete aur Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke chhote bhai Jaise hain yeh. Isse jyaada main nhi janti.

Pain and Hatred was seen in her eyes as she saw Daya. It was shocking for him as these eyes never looked at him like that.

Everyone was surprised that they know each other so well. They looked at them and noticed them. Shreya's fist was so much tight that she hurt herself. Rajat noticed blood coming out of her hand and looked at her. Her eyes were red with anger.

 **Rajat (with concern and loud voice):** Shreya, yeh kya hai? Haan! Tumhaare haath se khoon nikal raha hain.

He held her hand and opened her fist. She looked at her palm blankly which was drenched in blood.

 **Rajat (in anger):** Yeh kya turika hai Shreya (he turned towards Purvi) Purvi, first aid kit lekar aao.

Purvi nodded and went. Rajat turned to Shreya who was blankly staring at her bleeding palm.

 **Rajat (with pain and soft voice):** Dard ho rha hoga Na?

She shook her head blankly.

 **Shreya (low voice):** Jab chot dil mein ho toh bahri chot ka dard mehsoon nhi hota.

Everyone was shocked with her words. Every word was piercing their heart slowly. He looked in her eyes which was full of pain and anger. Daya was starring her blankly, confused of what she said.

Flashback,

Daya and Shreya were in the same camp for training. They were practicing the new moves which were taught to them. While practicing, by mistake Daya hit Shreya badly on her elbow with a stick. Shreya moaned loudly in pain and sat on the floor on her knees. She immediately held her elbow while Daya threw the sit and ran to her.

 **Daya (with guilt):** I am so sorry Agent Delta. Who galti se lag gayi.

 **Shreya (in pain and with tears):** Ahhh, Alpha bahut dard ho raha hai.

Daya immediately rushed from there and brought an ointment for her. He applied the ointment but Shreya was moaning and crying loadly.

 **Daya (teasingly):** Yaar Delta, tum itni chhoti chot ke liye kitna tez chilla rahi ho agar kabhi goli lag gayi tumtoh camp sar pe uthha logi.

 **Shreya (angry):** Tumhe mazaak sujh rha hai, mujhse dard bardasht nahi hai samjhe.

Daya laughed lodly while she ran behind her with a stick in her hand.

Flash back end…

Daya's lips curved into a smile but a light one.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Joh ladki chhoti si chot par pura ghar sar pe uthha leti thi ab use dard hi nahi hota. Uss hadse ke baad Shreya kitni badal gyi hai.

 **Shreya (thinking):** Jo dard Mujhe 7 saal pehle mila uske saamne yeh toh kucch bhi nhi.

Meanwhile, Purvi came and three of them came out of the trance.


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat did the dressing. Meanwhile, ACP came with Sachin and Freddy and saw the scenario. He felt a pinch in his heart. He erased all these thoughts and went towards them.

 **Freddy (happily):** Suzanne, tum yaha kab aae?

All new officers i.e. Daya, Sachin, Nikhil, Divya, Ishita, Karan, Vikram, Mayur, Vansh and Pankaj were confused by the name but Shreya was really happy to see Freddy. She just threw herself in the arms of her beloved Freddy uncle.

 **Freddy (still in hug):** Meri pyaari bachchi. Kaisi ho?

They separated.

 **Shreya (painful smile):** Jaise gayi thi waise hi aae hoon. Na aage badh payi aur na hi peechhe dekha.

Freddy looked at her and then downed his head which was noticed by her.

 **Shreya (diverting the topic):** Waise Captain Kaise hain?

 **Freddy (smiled):** Achha hai, kal aane wala hai ek mahine ki chhutti leke. Tum yaha ho, usse surprise mile jayega.

 **Daya (confused):** Yeh captain kaun hai Freddy?

 **Freddy (Smiled and said proudly):** Sir, mera beta, Captain Frennish Fredricks D' Mello. Shreya ka best friend. Dono saath hi bade huye hain. Frenny Shreya se do saal bada hain. Teen saal pehle hi air force join ki hai.

Everyone smiled.

 **Sachin (confidently):** Jai hind ma'am!

She then noticed him and ACP standing there. Her face grew pale seeing ACP there.

 **Shreya:** Jai hind. Kaise ho Sachin, I mean Sachin sir?

Sachin was confused when she greeted him as 'Sir'. She saw that and lowered her head.

 **Shreya (in a low voice with tears):** I am demoted from ACP to Inspector.

 **Sachin (shocked):** What? Par, kyun?

 **Vineet (sadly):** 6 mahine pehle Delhi ke ek school mein terrorists ne bachchon ko hostages bana kar rakkha tha. Hume unki baat manne ka order mila tha par isse wo students ko maar dete. Shreya ne DCP Gaurav se permission mangi bachane ki but he denied. Toh Shreya ko gussa aaya aur usne direct rescue mission ukele start kardiya jisme usne bachchon ko bucha toh liya par khud comma mein chali gayi. Ek mahine pehle hosh aaya toh pata chala ki demotion hone wala hai. We tried our best but kuchh nahi kar paye. Phir use idhar transferlena pada.

Shreya was still standing with her head down while others were looking at her with disbelief. Rajat went to her and made her look at him through chin. She had tears in her eyes. He shook his head in no which made her smile through tears though the smile was fake one as since seven years.

 **ACP (painful smile):** Welcome back Shreya (she looked at him) Ummeed hai jo shabd mai saath saal se sunna chahta hoon wo ab sun payoonga.

 **Shreya (in a hurt tone):** Thank you sir **(she pressurized the word 'sir'),** par main wo Shreya nahi hoon jo aap sab ko 7 saal pehle chhod kar gayi thi voh uss goli se maar gayi thi jo aapne chalayi thi ek beguna ke upar. Main aaj bhi us cheez ko bhul nhi payi jisne mijhe buri tarah tod diya tha ki aaj bhi main apne tukde dhund rahi hoon **. (She takes a deep breath to minimize her pain and continues with a heavy throat)** Aur rhi baat us shabd ki toh mujhse yeh jhoothi ummeed na hi rakkhein toh achha hoga kyunki iss janam mein toh ye mumkin nhi hai.

ACP looked at her once and then moved to his cabin to hide his tears, while, she went to her desk and started her work. She was uncomfortable in writing due to her wound but still said nothing and continued.

 **8:00 pm on same day, everyone had gone only Shreya, Rajat, Daya, ACP and Abhijeet were left.**

Shreya was winding up her things while Rajat was waiting for her.

 **Rajat (looked at his watch then at her):** Jaldi karro Shreya late ho jayega toh Ritika se bhi nhi mil payogi.

Daya heard it at was surprised.

 **Daya (To Rajat):** Rajat, Shreya tumhaari aur Purvi ki beti KO bhi janti hai.

Shreya and Rajat looked at him. Daya looked at Shreya. Shreya immediately lowered her gaze and resumed her work.

 **Rajat (smiled):** Haan sir, yeh toh Ritu ki Shekhu didi hai. Bahut miss karti hai Ritu isse. **(He looked at Abhijeet)** waise Shreya toh Aditya ki bhi Barbie doll hain. **(Abhijeet looked at him but he shifted his gaze to Daya)** Adi Shreya se 6 saal chhoti hai aur Ritika dus saal chhoti hai. Teen kaafi close they pehle.

Daya looked at Abhijeet in disbelief…

 **Daya (Sarcastically):** Wow! Aur Mujhe aisa kuchh nhi pata…Abhijeet, Boss, kya jawab doge iska?

Abhijeet just looked down.

 **Abhijeet (stammering):** Woh...Daya..woh…

Meantime ACP came from his cabin…

 **ACP (ordering tone):** Abhijeet aur Rajat Mujhe tum dono se kuchh baat karni hai toh tum dono mere cabin mein aao.

After taking a glance at Shreya, who was looking at the ground, he went back to the cell.

Rajat looked at Shreya.

 **Rajat (concerned):** Shreya ab tum kaise jaogi ghar, tumhari car toh…

 **Shreya (assuring tone):** Rajat sir, don't worry, I will manage. Main cab le loongi ya paidal hi…

Rajat (a little louder and more concerned): Kya don't worry haan (she looked down while the other two looked at him) Is time yaha koi cab nhi milne wali aur paidal… pagal ho ek ghanta lag jayega tumhe ghar jane mein. (After thinking for a while) Ek kaam karte hain, tum yaha kucch dair ruko , main meeting se aata hoon, phir saath mein chalet hain.

 **Shreya (immediately):** Sir, aise kaise? Mujhe phir ek spy meeting mein jana hain. Aapko toh pata hai na… ab main hi incharge hoon Mumbai department ki.

Daya, who was listening to the conversation keenly said at last.

 **Daya (to Shreya):** Chalo Shreya, main tumhe ghar chhod deta hoon.

 **Shreya (without looking at him said softly):** Are sir, aap kyun chinta kar rhe hain? Main chali jaaongi.

 **Daya (interrupted in between softly and calmly):** Ek senior ke naate nhi ek puraane dost ke haisiyat se pucch rha hoon. **(with hoppeful eyes he continued after a second's pause)** Phir toh chalogi na?

Shreya looked at him, deep into his eyes. She could find nothing but concern and a strange feeling which was attracting her. She immediately turned away her gaze. She wanted to protest but unknowingly nodded.

Daya smiled widely, took the keys and his stuff and went towards the elevator, while Shreya took her stuff and bid Rajat a good bye and followed him. He pushed the button of elevator while Shreya chose the stairs. He sighed tiredly and decided to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

They both reached the parking lot and were going towards the car, when Shreya's phone rang. She saw the caller ID and excused herself while Daya went to the car and decided to wait.

In the call,

 **Shreya:** Haan Dadi, boliye apne call kyun kiya hain? Sab thik hai na?

 **Dadi (in anger and concern** ): Kya sab thik haai. Purvi ka call aya tha usne Mujhe subah jo bhi hua sab bataya. Khud ko toh chot pahuchai hi aur dusro ko bhi udaas kar diya **(here Shreya was cursing Purvi for that)** achha ab Purvi ko kos mat. Lekin Ab aesa NHI hona chahiye. Thik?

 **Shreya (casual):** Thik hai, main Aapko ghar pahunch ke phone karti hoon…

 **Dadi:** Achha sun, Rajat ka phone aaya tha, usne bataya ki tu Daya ke saath ja rhi hai na. **(Softly continues)** beta, use thik se baat karna jaise pehle kra karti thi. Uski in sab mein kya galti… bechaare ko toh kucch pta bhi nhi hain.

This made Shreya to think deeply.

 **Shreya (thoughtfully):** Thik hai, main koshish karoongi.

 **Dadi (smiled):** Meri pyaari princess.

Shreya smiled at this and disconnected the call. She sighed and made her way to the car. She saw Daya waiting for her with closed eyes. A smile automatically made way to her lips, but when she realized that she was smiling seeing him, she again turned serious and went on.

She sat beside him. A silence was there and Daya still had closed eyes. Shreya was looking at front.

 **Daya (still closed eyes):** Yaad hai, tumne ek baar kaha tha ki agar tum hasna band kardogi toh us din ka chaand hara **(green)** hoga. Aaj hi voh din hai aur dekho chaand bhi hara nhi hai.

 **Flashback,**

Daya and Shreya were walking through a park at night. Both were silent. They both had a bad day as they were punished by the trainer for being late for the class. Though it was Shreya's fault, Daya was also scolded. Daya was a bit irritated while Shreya was continuously smiling to herself while walking. Daya noticed that. He stopped and so did Shreya.

 **Daya (irritated):** Yaar, delta, kya tum poore time hasti rehti ho? Aaj itna daat khaayi fir bhi paaglon ki tarah hasi aa rhi hain!

 **Shreya (smiling):** Main toh humesha aise hi hasoongi chahe kucch bhi ho jaye. **(While looking the moon)** Jis din ka chaand hara hoga main us din hasna bhul jaaoongi **(turned to Daya)** par tab tak main hasoongi.

Daya was more irritated so he again started walking and Shreya started following him still smiling. After a moment, she stopped and held his wrist to stop him. He did stop and turned.

 **Shreya (smiling and said softly):** waise agar din jitna bhi bura ho, doston ke saath rehne se gum bhi dur ho jata hai. Hai na?

He looked into the pair of eyes in front of him and he forgot every sorrow. He smiled and so did Shreya.

 **Shreya (like a small kid):** Chalo na, ice cream khate hai.

Daya chuckled at her antics and both went to the ice cream shop. They enjoyed themselves and their friendship and then went towards their respective rooms with a smile on their faces.

 **Flashback end.**

Daya's lips curved into a smile and he opened his eyes. He was looking at her.

 **Daya (low voice and looking at her):** Waise chaand jiss bhi rang ka bhi ho. Rehta sundar he hai.

Getting no response, he sighed and looked at front. He was going to start the car but he stopped hearing a voice.

 **Shreya (thoughtfully but looking forward):** Waise sir, chaand mein kai daag hote hai.

 **Daya (looking at her):** Mere chaand mein toh koi daag nhi.

She saw him and again felt like losing herself. She immediately turned away her gaze. A silent was again prevailed.

 **Shreya (low voice):** Chaand mein ek aur kumee hai. **(he looked at her but she wasn't looking towards him but at her hands which were resting on her lap)** bahar se toh khubsoorat hota hain, par andar se andere se ghira hota hai.

 **Daya (looking forward and sighed):** Par mera chaand jitna bahar se khoobsurat hai unta hi andar se.

 **Shreya (smiled):** Waise main apke chaand se milna zaroor chahoongi.

Daya saw her smiling, the smile which he longed to see. A smile crept on his lips seeing her smiling.

 **Daya (naughtily):** Haan, haan kyun nhi. Waqt aane par zaroor milaoonga.

Shreya laughed a little while he smiled.

 **Daya (thinking):** Pehle main apni puraani Shreya ko khoj loon phir tumhe bhi milwaoonga use. Phir sochna ki tum kaise badal gyi thi. Pta nhi kaha chaligayi wo Shreya.

Daya started the car and they drove away.

The journey was mostly silent from past five minutes but Shreya's mobile broke it. She received it.

Shreya: Haan, bolo Kavin kucch pta chala us **(gritting her teeth)** us jalladh ka. **(Daya looked at her in shock that what happened to her)**

 **Kavin:** Shreya uska pta chal gya hai but still I suggest hume bhi apne saath lelo.

 **Shreya (loudly):** Kya saath le lo! **(Daya was startled.)**

The car was misbalanced but Daya managed.

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya araam se.

She glared him so he concentrated in driving.

 **Shreya (anger):** Kya saath le lo? Haan. Tum logon ki jaan khatre mein nhi daal sakti main. Maar dale ga tumlogon ko voh. Mujhe bas use apni behen ka badla lena hai. **(gritting her teeth)** Aur mujhe uska gala apne haathon se dabana hai.

 **Kavin (sighed and warning tone):** Main last baar bol rha hoon. Warna ACP sir ko phone kar doonga.

 **Shreya (almost shouting):** Toh kardo phone **. (composed herself)** Main who sailaab hoon jo pathar ko cheer de. Mujhe usko maarne se koi nhi rok sakta aur waise bhi maine order issue karwalia hai.

 **Kavin:** Matlab tum nhi manogi.

 **Shreya:** Kabhi nhi. Usne meri badi behen ke saath **.. (she couldn't say further and started crying badly)**

Daya saw her and tried to compose her. But in vain. He stopped the car.

Kavin on the other hand disconnected the call and called ACP and told the matter. ACP got worried about how to stop the girl but an idea clicked the mind.

Meanwhile, Daya's phone rang when he was hugging Shreya to compose her but she was badly broken. He received the call without seeing the ID.

 **ACP (immediately):** Daya, main janta hoon ki tum Shreya ke saath ho aur vo ro rhi hai. Par use yeh pta mat chalne do ki mera phone hai. Tum bas meri baat suno.

 **Daya (acting to talk to his friend):** Haan Mahesh, kitne din baat phone kiya. Haan, main thik hoon. Tum apni sunao.

 **ACP (smiled):** Good, ab meri baat dyan se suno. Shreya ko ghar chodne ke baad, tum uska peeccha karoge. Uske bina pta chale. Ye kaam sirf aur sirf tum hi kar sakte. Voh bahut bda pagalpan karne wali hai aur tumhe use bachana hain. Par jabtak tumhe na lge ki tumhe kucch karna chahiye, uske pass bhi mat jana. Only if she can't defend herself toh tum bachaoge use. Meri baat samajh gye na?

 **Daya (again acting):** Haan, Mujhe samajh mein aa gya. Kal main tumse milta hoon.

 **ACP (smiled and teasingly):** Waise acting acchi karte ho.

 **Daya (shyly):** Thank you.

They disconnected. Daya saw Shreya was out of the car and looking at the stars. He felt a pinch seeing her sobbing silently.

He went to her and kept a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and wept her tears.

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya. Main nhi janti ki tum kyu ro rhi ho par please mat ro. Tum rote hue bilkul achhi nhi lagti.

 **Shreya (ignored his words and said):** Sir, der bahut ho rhi hai, Mujhe ghar chhod dijiye please.

She sat inside the car. Daya sighed and too sat and dropped her to her house. He moved his car a little away to show that he is gone.

After sometime, Shreya came outside the house. She was wearing a skin fit spy suit **(imagine Black Wdow in Captain America: Civil War).** She locked the house and took her bike. She went somewhere. Daya too followed her from some safe distance. So that she could not see. And she was too much involved in her thoughts to see if someone is following her.


	4. Chapter 4

She reached an old go down. She parked her bike some distance away and went inside. It took Daya a moment to follow her. He went inside running but stopped seeing someone.

It was none other than Shreya in a very bad mood. She had locked her hands above her chest and her legs were a little apart. She was standing a little tilted and was giving Daya the world's deadliest glare.

 **Shreya (strictly):** ACP sir ne bola hai piccha karne ke liye.

Daya was still shocked. Shreya raised one of her eyebrow.

 **Shreya (same tone):** Maine aapse kucch puccha hai abhi.

Daya just nodded his head and gulped in horror. She just sighed and moved ahead.

After a step or two, she stopped, looked at him, who was still standing there with the same expression.

 **Shreya (helplessly):** Ab aa hi gyein hain toh chaliye.

Shreya again moved ahead and Daya followed her. As they entered another gate, they were attacked by many powerful goons. Daya was fighting with one. After fifteen minutes, when he knocked him down, he moved forward to fight to another. But, do you think Shreya would have left any?

Some goons were dead and some were knocked down to unconsciousness. He followed the trial but it was too late. Shreya was sitting by the support of the wall, sweating badly and shivering slightly. Her jacket was thrown away, she was wearing a light blue tank top and her black pant. She had got a cut on the neck and stomach, they were small cuts. Daya noticed a blood drenched knife, a meter or so beside her and a dead man, who was stabbed on his chest.

He went to Shreya. He bent to her height, as she was sitting, and held her from her shoulder.

 **Daya (softly and calmly):** Shreya, **(she looked at him)** yeh sab kaise hua?

Shreya looked at the body.

 **Flashback,**

Shreya entered the room running, after fighting the goons. She stopped seeing the figure in front of her.

 **Shreya (low but angry voice):** Shera.

The man smirked. He was coming closer to Shreya but she jerked him. He was giving him seductive looks which made her really scared (after all she is a girl) but she didn't show that.

 **Shera:** Waise tumhari behen ke bachche kaise hai … oops, vo toh mere bhi bachche hai. (and gave an evil laugh)

This was too much for her. She removed her jacket and started to fight with him. He removed his dagger.

 **Shreya (while defending from the dagger in a loud and angry voice):** Voh tumhare bachche nhi hai samjhe! Voh na tumhare the aur na hi hain. Pita voh hota hai jo apne bachchon ka saath de na ki unki maa ko dard de.

Shera made a cut on her stomach but still she did not stop the fight.

 **Shera (fighting):** Dard to tumhe bhi mila hai na.

Shreya stopped for a second. Taking it as an advantage, he came behind her holding the knife to her neck. Shreya's breath stopped.

 **Shera (taking the dagger more closer to her):** Dard to tumhe bhi hua tha, bahut zyada dard. Nhi?

He made a cut on her neck while taking the dagger closer to her. A tear escaped her eye in pain, but not because of the physical wound, but of the wound she got years ago in her heart. Still, **THE SCARS SHE HAVE** gives her immense pain.

 **Shera (evil grin):** Dar lag rha hain

She controlled herself.

 **Shreya (confidently):** Shera, Mujhe tujhse dar nhi lagta aur na hi maut se.

She held his hand, which was holding the dagger, and twisted it to his back. She took hold of the dagger while twisting the hand.

Now, it was Shera under her grip. Her one hand was twisting his hand and the other hand was holding the dagger near Shera's chest. She stabbed it and let his body fall. She was him till he took his last breath. She backed off. Her grip became lose on the weapon which helped it to fall down. She hit the wall and dragged herself down till she was seated.

Daya immediately came running to her.

Flashback ended.

Daya sighed and stood up. He brought her jacket and she wore it, still sitting. She stood up by the help of the wall, but when she took the first step, she fell unconscious.

He went to her and before she could fall, held her in his arms.

He moved out and went to his car. He kept her safely on the backseat and closed the door. He sat on his seat and drove off.

On the way, he called someone.

 **Daya:** Haan, hello, sir.

 **ACP:** Haan Daya, bolo.

Daya told everything to him. ACP was very angry.

 **ACP (angrily):** Yeh ladki such mein pagal hai. Pta nhi kab kya karde.

 **Daya (smiled):** Voh toh hai sir. **(then remembered something)** Achha sir, Shreya apni kaunsi behen ke baare mein bol rhi thi.

 **ACP (sadly):** Voh Daya, Shreya ki ek behen thi, Mansi. Kafi close the dono. Shreya se paanch saal bdi thi Mansi. Paanch saal pehle ki bad hai, jab Shreya Dehli mein ACP thi toh **(sighed sadly)** Shera raped Mansi. Mansi kaafi udaas rehti thi, Shreya ne use ye kasam di thi ki voh suicide na kare kyunki, uske ander nanhi jaan pal rhi hai. Time beeta, Mansi ne do judwa bhai behen ko janam diya aur kuchh din baad kuchh aisa hua ki usne suicide kar liya.

 **Daya (questioningly):** Sir, aisa kya hua tha uske saath?

 **ACP (sadly):** Voh Mujhe nhi pta. Sirf Shreya janti hai **(after a pause)** Achha Daya main bhi rakhta hoon. Tum Shreya ko hospital le jao, main nhi aa sakta waise bhi agar Mujhe dekh liya toh Mujhe bahut dategi ki **(copying Shreya)** 'aapne Daya sir ko kyun bheja, mujh par wishwaas nhi tha na.'

Both shared a little laughed and disconnected the call. Soon, Daya reached hospital and the dressing was done. Shreya also gained consciousness after sometime. They went to the car and drove off. It was a silent journey. Suddenly after fifteen minutes, Daya stopped the car in front of a resteraunt.

Shreya looked at him confused.

 **Day (like a kid):** Bhook lagi hai, chalo na.

Shreya smiled and they went inside. They were having dinner. Everything was Shreya's favorite, she was surprised.

 **Shreya (surprised):** Aapko yaad tha?

 **Daya (smiled):** Kucch khaas logon ki baatein humesha yaad reh jaati hain.

Shreya smiled and they had dinner. Daya dropped Shreya and goes to his place. He sleeps remembering his day and a happy sigh escapes his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next day came.**

Shreya was the first one to come to the bureau. She started to work. Gradually, everyone came. Rajat went to Shreya, who was with Vineet.

 **Rajat (concerned** ): Shreya, yeh sab kya hai? Purvi ne btaya tum bina breakfast kiye chali gyi thi. Agar aisa chalta rha toh tum bimaar pad jaogi

 **Vineet:** Sir, yeh toh kucch bhi nhi hai, Shreya jab Delhi mein thi tab kaam ke bahane poore din bhukhi reh jaati thi.

Rajat gave Shreya an angry look, which she ignored and acted to get engross in the file. Rajat just sighed and went from there.

 **Vineet (murmurs):** Shreya ka kucch nhi ho sakta **(and followed him.)**

Shreya sighed got engrossed in the file. Someone snatched the file from her hand. When she lifted her face to see the person, she was shocked to see Daya.

 **Shreya (shocked):** Sir.

 **Daya (angrily):** Follow me. **(Shreya tried to interrupt)** I said follow me.

He moved out and she followed him, while shaking her head in disappointment. They reached the cafeteria and sat down. Daya placed their order and then turned to Shreya, who had her head down.

 **Daya (angrily):** Hummat kaise hui meri best friend, Delta ko bhukha rakhne ki.

Shreya just looked at him in amazement. The order came.

 **Daya (ordering tone):** chupchap breakfast karo.

Shreya as an obedient kid followed his orders innocently. Daya smiled and too had breakfast. They returned to the bureau.

The bureau was not as quiet as they left it. Everyone was out of their seats. A man, an old lady and three small kids were present as new faces to Daya. As they entered, the kids came running to Shreya and hugged her legs.

 **Shreya (happily):** Shaurya, Sia, Nitin kaise ho mere bachon?

 **Nitin (almost crying):** Mumma, we missed you.

Daya was hell shocked after he listen 'mumma'.

Everyone except Rajat, Purvi and Vineet (shocked): Mumma

 **Shreya (made them separate and lifted Nitin):** Awww, my baby missed me.

Nitin just nodded innocently which made Shreya smile.

 **Shaurya and Sia (puppy face):** Mumma, we also missed you.

Shreya made Nitin stand and then sat on her knees.

 **Shreya (smiled):** Mumma missed you all, too.

She opened her arms and the three came in. She closed it safely, as saying that yes, you are safe now. They separated and a happy tear escaped Shreya's eyes.

Her eyes fell on the old lady. She stood up and went to her and hugged her tightly as possible as she could like she would never let her go. The lady too hugged her the same way.

 **Shreya (crying):** Dadi, I missed you.

 **Dadi (happily):** Mujhe bhi apni princess ki bahut yaad aayi.

Shreya was still shedding her tears in the hug. They separated.

 **Dadi (to lighten the situation):** Ab apne bachon ko tu hi sambhal, main toh pagal ho gyi in shaitaano ko sambhaalte- sambhaalte.

Shreya smiled and wiped her tears.

 **Man (flirtingly):** Hum bhi khade hai, jaaneman.

Shreya looked at him and shook her head as if saying 'yeh nhi sudhrega'.

 **Shreya (helplessly):** Aajao tumbhi.

He went to her and held her in his arms

Shreya was shocked and so was the team.

 **Shreya (shocked):** Captain chhodo kya kar rhe ho? **(to Freddy)** Freddy sir aap toh mna kijiye isse.

Freddy smiled.

 **Freddy (to the man):** Frenny beta chhod de na.

He made her stand and hugged her. They separated.

 **Shreya (suspiciously to dadi):** Dadi, mere shaitaano ki toli ke saath yeh shaitaan kaise mil gya?

 **Kids (pout):** hum shaitaan nhi hai

Everyone laughed.

 **Frenny (smiled** ): kal, tumse milne Delhi gya tha toh dadi ne sab kucch btaya. Yeh log bhi yahan aa rhe the toh saath mein aa gye sab, **(flirtingly)** kyu mujhse aakele milna tha?

Shreya glared him so he quickly kept a finger on his lips. Daya was still shocked.

Meanwhile, ACP came and saw the scenario. He smiled whereas Shreya's smile faded. He directly went to Dadi and touched her feet Dadi was very happy to see him. Her eyes became watery and the tears feared to fell.

 **Dadi (smiled):** Jeete raho.

 **ACP (low voice):** Kaisi hain Maa?

The tears escaped and she hugged him tight to shed them all. He also patted her back to let her feel alright.

Daya and the new officers were confused while the old officers smiled to see the reunion.

Daya went to Abhijeet, who was smiling.

 **Daya (whispered):** Abhijeet, yeh kya ho rha hai?

Abhijeet saw him smilingly and took him out of the room to the terrace.

 **Abhijeet (smiled):** Kya sunna chahta hai tu?

 **Daya (confused):** ki yeh ho kya rha hai?

 **Abhijeet (sighed sadly):** toh sun, Shreya ACP sir ki sabse chhoti beti hai aurab ek lauti.

 **Daya (shocked):** Kya?

 **Abhijeet (continued):** Nakul sabse bada tha phir usse paanch saal chhoti Mansi aur phir Shreya.

 **Daya (shocked):** Yeh tum kya keh rhe ho Boss hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Sach

 **Daya:** Poori baat btao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abhijeet (seriously):** Sach

 **Daya (after a pause sighed):** Poori baat btao.

Abhijeet (sighed): Toh sun... 8 saal pahle Nakul ek mission pe gya tha Shreya ke saath aur do aur officers the. Voh ek top secret mission tha. ACP sir ko bhi nhi pta tha. Nakul aur Shreya ne yeh bahana bnaya tha ki inn dono ko Bangalore ek post kiya gya hai.

Voh mission ek saal tak ka tha. Vahan Nakul aur Inspector Ruhani ko as husband and wife jana tha suspect ke ghar ke paas rehne aur Shreya aur Senior Inspector Jai ko as employees suspect ke office mein kaam karna tha, sab kucch achhe se hua.

Nakul ko uske gang mein ghusna pda taaki woh information la ske. Nakul uska left hand ban gya. Sab kuchh achhe se hua. Pura saal khatam hua aur bus boss ko bas pakadna baaki tha.

Daya (curiously): Phir kya hua?

Abhijeet (continued): Phir uska boss Mumbai aa gya. CID ko uska case mila. Is case se hume Nakul ke khilaaf bhi kayi saare saboot mile. ACP sir ko bahut gussa aaya. Unhone ek din Nakul ko milne bulaya, hum bhi the saath mein aur...

 **Flashback,**

 **ACP (furious):** Nakul yeh sab kya hai? Tum bhi iss gang mein mile huye ho?

 **Nakul (trying to explain):** Papa, meri baat suniye.

 **ACP (interrupting):** Koi baat nhi sunni mujhe. Nakul yeh tumne achha nhi kiya. You are a disgrace to the family.

Meanwhile Shreya came there,

 **Shreya (angrily):** Papa, bhai ki baat toh suno, voh sach keh rhe hain...

But she was interrupted by a voice of slow claps. They turned towards the claps and was shocked to see someone.

 **Shreya (uttering):** Raaka

 **Raaka (smirked):** Bahut achha plan bnaya tha Nakul tumne lekin chchch anpe hi baap se haar gye.

 **Nakul (angrily):** Raaka tum toh vaise hi pakde jaa chuke ho, saare saboot hai huraame paas.

Raaka took out the gun and pointed to ACP.

 **Raaka (angrily):** Usse pehle apne baap ko marte huye toh dekh le (and shot a bullet)

 **Shreya (screaming):** Bhai.

 **ACP (shouting):** Nakul.

Yes, Nakul came in between the bullet and ACP and suffered his father's pain. He was shot directly in the stomach. Shreya and ACP ran to him whereas others caught Raaka.

Her beloved brother was in her lap for the last time. Shreya caressed her brother's hairs for the last time. She was crying badly unable to say something so was ACP. Nakul wiped a tear from both the pair of eyes sharing his pain. He just shook his head in no while contentedly closing his eyes as he took his last breath.

It is true that the one comes on earth while crying and others are smiling and goes smilingly while others are crying. His heart was so satisfied after saving his father that he doesn't needed anything now. He was assured that her sisters would always fill his space in his father's heart, which was now empty with their share of love.

 **Flashback ends.**

 **Abhijeet (continued):** Phir Shreya ACP sir ko kahin le gyi. Phir sirf ACP sir laute aur Shreya vaheen se Dehli chali gyi. ACP sir ne btaya Shreya unki shakal bhi nhi dekhna chahti hai. Unko vo Nakul ke khoon ka zimedaar samajhti hai. **(after a short pause)** Phir kucch din beeta aur Nakul ki jagah tumhaari posting ho gyi.

 **Daya (thinking):** Accha, isiliye uski aakhon mein kal maine itni nafarat dekhi thi.

 **Daya (after a long pause sighed):** Boss, hume neeche chalna chahiye sab intezaar kar rhein honge.

Abhijeet just nodded and they went back. The bureau had again become quiet and the five guests had already gone. They too went to work after glancing at the door of ACP's cabin.

ACP was inside it smiling to himself thinking something.

 **Flashback,**

After the duo left without getting noticed, the mother and son separated from the hug. Just when they separated, three pair of little hands coiled ACP's legs.

 **Nitin (happily):** Dadu.

 **Shaurya and Siya (happily):** Nanu.

ACP was shocked and looked at his mother and then at Shreya, who was looking at the ground.

ACP made his grandchildren separate and sat on his knees before them.

ACP (surprised): Aap sab mujhe jante ho.

Nitin (nodded): Haan, mumma kehteen hai ki aap mere dadu ho aur Siya aur Shaurya ke nanu. **(ACP looked at Shreya)** Mumma ne hume apke baare mein bahut kucch btaya hai.

 **ACP (smiled and in a childish way):** Achha, kya btaya hai apki mumma ne mere baare mein.

 **Siya (in her innocent manner):** Mumma ne aapke victolies **(victories)** ke baale **(baare)** mein btaya tha, ki aap bahut stlong ( **strong)** ho aur intelligent bhi. Mumma ne kaha tha vo aapse hume milaengi.

A **CP (looking at Shreya and then at the three):** Aapko pta hai, mijhse zyaada aapki mamma intelligent aur strong hain aur bahut brave bhi.

 **Frenny (low tone):** Beauty with brain and bravery most deadly combination.

Shreya heard it as she was near him and glared him which he acted to ignore and look at the kids and ACP so she shook her head in disappointment.

 **ACP (to Nitin):** Nitin bachche, aap kitne saal ke hogye?

 **Nitin (proudly):** I am seven years old.

 **ACP (acting to be surprised):** Nitin to ab bada ho gya, 7 years old **(he patted his back)** young man,

Nitin smiled.

 **ACP (continued):** Aap ko pta hai, jab aap born huye the na, tab maine apko dekha tha. **(Nitin nodded as ACP moved to Shaurya and Siya):** Aur aap dono ko toh maine kabhi nhi dekha, aap apna introducton apne nanu ko nhi doge.

 **Shreya (interrupted):** voh Mansi di... **(She stopped and looked away)**

ACP understood and again turned to the kids.

 **ACP (to Siya):** Pehle aap do.

 **Siya (happily):** I am Siya. I am five yeals **(years)** old.

 **Shaurya (continued):** And I am Shaulya **(Shaurya).** I am alshow **(also)** five yeals old.

 **ACP (smiled):** Matlab mere paas ab aur two prince and one princess hai.

The Trio looked at each other and nodded.

 **Trio (proudly):** Aur three future cid officers' bhi.

 **ACP (gave a proud smile and thought):** Shreya ne inko kitni achhi parvarish di hai, mujhse khud naraaz ho kar bhi inko mere baare mein kitna achha bataya hai.

After some chit chat, the five left. Shreya immediately went to her desk and started to work while  
ACP came there.

 **Shreya (before he could say said focusing on work):** Main janti hoon ki aap kya soch rhein hain. **(Sighed)** Aapse narazgi meri hai. Lekin main NHI chahti ki mere bachhein apne nanu ya dadu ke baare mein kucch bhi bura samjhein.

ACP smiled and went to his cabin.

 **Flashback end.**

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock. He said to come in. It was the duo.

 **ACP (smiled):** Kya huya tumlog yahan?

 **Daya (looked at Abhijeet and said):** Haan sir, voh Hume Aapse kucch puchhna tha.

 **ACP (smiled):** Yahi ki yeh bachche kiske hai. Hai na?

The duo looked at each other and then nodded. They didn't look surprised.

 **ACP (sighed happily):** Nitin Nakul ka beta **(he studied their surprised faces and continued)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ACP (smiled):** Yahi ki yeh bachche kiske hai. Hai na?

The duo looked at each other and then nodded. They didn't look surprised.

 **ACP (sighed):** Daya abhi tak to Abhijeet tumhe sab kucch bta duya hoga na?

Daya nodded in agreement.

 **ACP (continued):** Voh puri baat nhi hain. **(He studied their surprised faces)** Nakul ke saath jo Inspector Ruhani gyi thi **(after a pause)** Dono ko pyaar ho gya tha aur usi beech dono ne shaadi bhi karli thi. (the duo was shoched and exchanged glances) Nitin unhi ka beta hai. Yaad hai us din Rajat mujhe kahi le gya tha.

 **Flashback,**

In the car, Shreya was sitting on the back seat like a stone, only tears made its way through her cheeks. Rajay was driving, he knew he had to be strong and that he can't break.

ACP was confusingly sitting on the seat beside Rajat. He too had tears and was clearly irritated by the way, Rajat took him.

The car stopped in front of a beautiful big bungalow. They headed inside. A nine month woman was sitting on the sofa and Mansi was with her. They stood up when they noticed ACP and Rajat. Shreya, who was still blank, was unnoticed by them. She was just tearing in the corner.

The pregnant lady came to ACP and tried to touch his feet, but he stopped him saying, "Jeete raho."

 **Mansi (confused):** Rajat bhai, kya huya app papa ke saath aur Nakul bhaiya kaha hain?

Shreya, when heard Nakul's name broke down and started sobbing badly. The ladies now noticed her and beame ensed seeing her condition.

 **Lady (tensed):** Kya huya Shreya? Kyun ro rhi ho?

But Shreya was not in the position to respond, so the lady turned to Rajat.

 **Lady (worried):** Rajat bhaiya, yeh sab kya ho rha hai?

 **Rajat (stealing eyes):** Voh… Ruhani… Voh.

 **Ruhani (more worried and irritated): Voh** \- voh kya? **(suspiciously)** Aur yeh aap mujhse nazare kyun chura rhein hain?

ACP was just a silent spectator till now.

ACP (irritated): Yeh sab kya ho rha hai? Aur Mujhe yaha kyu laye ho?

Mansi told everything to him, from the mission to the marriage.

ACP was shocked and guilty. He had tears.

 **ACP (guilt):** Yeh maine kya kardiya! Khud ki parvarish par hi bharosa nhi tha mujhe.

 **Shreya (cried):** Mil gyi santushti sach jaan kar… Agar aapne bhai ko kucch bolne diya hota toh aaj **..( and broke down badly)**

Ruhani became more tansed.

 **Ruhani (to ACP):** Papa, please aap toh btaiyye kya baat hai?

 **Rajat (tearly):** Main btata hoon.

He told everything. The two ladies were shocked.

 **Ruhani (broken):** Nhi yeh nhi ho sakta **(shrieked)** Nhi.

Mansi too had tears but she felt more important to compose Ruhani.

 **Mansi (crying):** Bhabhi, please shant ho jaiye.

 **Ruhani (shouted):** Kya shant ho jaayon main **(thenshe felt something)** Aahhh!

They all rushed to her and then took her to the hospital. She was taken to the labour room.

After 15 minutes, the doctor came out with a baby. All rushed to the doctor except Shreya, who sat blankly staring the front wall.

 **Doctor (sighed sadly):** Sorry, but the mother died.

Shreya just closed the eyes. Rajat and Mansi too had tears and ACP did not know how to react.

Everyone was feeling a stream of pain through them. No one had the guts to take the baby but someone had to. Mansi came forward to take the baby but before she could, a pair of hands took the baby in them. It was Shreya, who kept the baby to her heart like 'you are safe now baby. No one can harm you.'

Everyone saw her.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Kis mitti ki bani ho, Shreya? Itna tutne ke baad bhi Kisi ki zindagi samate rhi ho.

As the baby came in her arms, he stopped crying as if feeling that 'yes, someone is mine in this world. She will make me happy.'

 **Doctor (smiled):** Congratulations, it's a boy.

Shreya was the bay and a sad smile took place in her lips.

 **Shreya (softly):** Aankhe bhai par hain, ek dum same to same aur smile Ruhani jaisi.

 **Mansi (to Shreya):** Naam kya rakhein ge?

Shreya looked at Mansi and then at the baby boy playing in her arms.

 **Shreya (smiled):** Nitin.

The baby smiled as if he could understand her well.

 **Shreya (to Doctor):** Doctor, kya main bhabhi ko aakhiri baar dekh sakti hoon?

Doctor nodded as they made their way to the room.

Shreya kept the baby beside Ruhani, which unknowingly composed him.

After some hours, the final cremation of the couple was done. ACP tried to talk to Shreya but she ignored.

When they again reached the bungalow, ACP held Shreya's arm and took her to the terrace. As they reached there, he released her hand.

 **ACP (irritated):** Kab se bula rahan hoon, sunayi nhi deta.

 **Shreya (calmly):** Sunayi to aapko bhi nhi diya tha jo bhai bolna chahte the.

ACP could sense the mixed feelings of anger and sadness in her voice.

 **ACP (guilt):** Dekho Shreya, I am sorry.

 **Shreya (interrupted angrily):** Sorry se bhai wapas nhi aa jayenge, sir **(pressurizing the word 'sir')** aur main aapki shakal bhi nhi dekhna chahtiab, to ab us sorry ka koi fayda nhi. **(turned to other side)** Maine faisla le liya hai, main apni posting Delhi karwaali hai aur kal main Nitin ke saath jaa rhi hoon kabhi wapas na lautne ke liye.

She went from there to hide her tears.

 **Flashback ends,**

Duo was shocked.

 **ACP (sighed):** Aur Siya- Shaurya Mansi ke bachche hain. Uske bare mein toh jitna mujhe pta hain utna hi tum dono ko.

Duo exchanged glances and looked towards their sad boss.


	8. Chapter 8

The day went and the next day came with a surprise for everyone.

ACP called Daya and Shreya to his cabin. They came in and saw their boss sitting on the chair.

 **Shreya (formally):** Sir aap ne hume bulaya?

ACP nodded.

 **ACP (pointing to the empty chair in front of him):** Please be seated.

The two nodded and after glancing at eachother sat on the respective chairs.

 **ACP (sighed);** Senior Inspector Daya and ex-ACP or we can say currently Inspector Shreya. Tum dono humaare branch ke highly qualified officers hon **(the two nodded after exchanging glances)** Main tum dono se ek request karna chahta hoon.

 **Daya (immediately):** Sir, aap mere pita samaan hai, agar aapke liye main kucch kar paya toh yeh meri khush kismati hogi. Aap request nhi order kijiye.

 **Shreya (continued without looking at either of two):** Aur aap toh genitically mere pita the, mere teacher, mentor aur guide bhi the. Aapki koi bhi request mere liye order hogi **(after a brief pause)** Aakhir ehsaan jo chukaana hai.

Daya looked at her with disappointment while ACP with guilt.

Yes, somewhere in his heart, he also found himself responsible for his son's fate. Millions of thoughts passed his mind in a fraction of second, which he found wise to swipe out.

AC **P (formally):** DCP Chitrole kucch din mein retire hone wale hai, in about a week. Main bhi do- teen mahino mein retire ho jaayonga. **(Sighed and said directly)** Main Daya, tumhe DCP aur Shreya, tumhe ACP banana chahta hoon **. (The two looked at him with wide eyes)** DCP Chitrole ke retirement ke baad main DCP ban jaaonga aur tum dono ka bhi promotion ho jayega. Phir mere retirement ke baad, Daya DCP aur Shreya phir se ACP ke position mein promote ho jaaoge.

Daya (interrupted hesitantly): Par sir…

 **ACP (cut him softly):** Daya tum is layak ho… You will manage everything very well, I know that. **(Then he moved to Shreya, who was analyzing all the words and their possible outcomes)** Tumhaara kya khayal hai, Shreya?

 **Shreya (sighed):** Head quarter se baat ki?

 **ACP (immediately):** Unhi ka plan hai.

Daya was surprised.

 **Shreya (thoughtfully):** Abhijeet sir, unki kya raye hai?

 **ACP (informately):** Use pehle hi bataya thamaine. Usne turrant haan kardi aur next ACP ke liye tum dono mein se ek ko banane ke liye kaha.

 **Shreya (suspiciously):** Tab toh Rajat sir ko bhi pta hoga.

 **ACP (nodded):** Voh bhi sehmat hai, balki bahut khush hai.

 **Shreya (heavy throat):** DCP sir ka kya kehna hai?

 **ACP (narrowed eyes):** DCP?

 **Shreya (looked down):** Aap jante hai min kiski baat kar rhi hoon.

 **ACP (sighed):** Gaurav ko abjection tha par Head Quarter ke order ke aage kucch nhi kar payega.

Shreya nodded and stood up, so did the two gentlemen.

 **Shreya (thoughtfully):** Main Chitrole sir se baat karna chahti hoon.

 **ACP (nodded):** Phir toh tum janti ho unka cabin ya kahoon toh **(Shreya and ACP looked at each other)**

 **Both (smirked):** Bhoot bungla.

Daya, who was witnessing the moment, smiled. The two left. Shreya directly moved to DCP's cabin and returned after a long half an hour. She directly moved to Daya, who was on the desk next to the door.

 **Shreya (formally):** Congratulations.

They did a formal hand shake.

 **Daya (smiled):** Tumhe bhi.

Shreya passed a smile and went to her desk for work. At the same time, the door bang opened and man came in.

 **Man (intense anger):** ACP Pradyuman kaha ho? **(he looked around)**

Shreya looked at him and then resumed her work as if nothing happened while the others looked at him and stood up. While, Daya, who came in out of his chair and stood near the door, signaled Freddy to call ACP. Freddy went to ACP.

The man looked around and when spotted Shreya, went to her. He grabbed Shreya's arm from above the elbow and made her stand. He held it very hard. Shreya did not struggle to made her free but looked into his eyes.

 **Man (gritting his teeth):** Samajhti kya ho apne aapko.

 **Shreya (confidently):** Intelligent and brave. Kyun nhi jante? **(gritting teeth)** Gaurav sir.

ACP came till then and smirked listening this.

Gauarv (smirked): Itni akad sehat ke liye acchi nhi hai, Ms. Shreya Singh Pradyuman **(the one who did not know the reality were shocked).**

 **Voice :** Agar tumne use nhi chhoda toh woh tumhaare sehat ke liye thik nhi hoga.

All looked at the source of the voice and was shocked while Shreya smirked.

 **Gaurav (smirked):** Aao DCP, aa gye apni ladli ko bachane **(and pushed Shreya towards him)**

She was about to fall when Daya supported her to stand. DCP went near Shreya.

 **DCP (smiled proudly):** mujhe use bachaane ki koi zaroorat nhi hai, woh khud apne aap ko protect kar sakti hai **. (and signaled Shreya to go to him)**

Shreya went near and stood in front of him. She glanced at DCP, who smirked, with a side smile.

 **Shreya (smiled):** Oh! toh DCP Gaurav, aap kyun aaye hain batane ka kasht karenge?

 **Gaurav (angrily):** Kyun banana chahti ho wapas ACP? Ek baar gir kar man nhi bhara?

 **Shreya (smile):** Voh toh sab jante hain ki gira huya kaun hai? **(to DCP)** kyun Chitrole sir?

 **DCP (smirked):** Baat toh sahi hai bhai. **(to ACP)** Kyun Pradyuman?

 **ACP (smiled sidely):** Haan sir, baat to 16 aane sahi hai.

Gaurav's anger was on peak, he raised his right hand to slap Shreya but Shreya held it. She moved to the right of Gaurav and kicked his groin. He bent down in pain then Shreya hit him hard on his back with her elbow, causing him to fall.

 **Shreya (shaking her head slowly):** Chchch **(smirked and bent a little keeping her hand on her thigh)** Kitna gira huya insaan hai.

The bureau was filled with chuckles. Daya glanced at Shreya giving a smirk, when she again sat on her chair to do her work.

After an hour, Shreya went to Abhijeet, who was with Daya.

 **Shreya (to Abhijeet):** Abhijeet sir.

 **Abhijeet (looked at her):** Haan Shreya, kya baat hai?

 **Shreya (smiled):** Sir, voh pucchna tha ki Dr. Tarika and Adi kab aa rhi hai?

 **Abhijeet (smiled):** Voh, Tarika ji aaj dupahar ko aayengi, shayad lunch time ke baad. **(questioningly)** Kya huya Shreya, un dono ki yaad aa rahi hai?

 **Shreya (nodded):** Haan sir, jab main gyi thi tab Adi bas 10 saal ka tha aur last time use ek saal pehle dekha tha, jab voh Dehli Tarika ke saath gya tha, tab mujhse milne aaya tha. **(smiled)** Usse milne ke liye excited hoon bas.

Daya and Abhijeet smiled while Shreya was called by Vineet and she excused herself.

The lunch time came and went very fast, Shreya was in the record room. Thedoor opened and a beautiful lady with curly hairs came in with a young boy and an old man. Purvi was the first one to notice them.

 **Purvi (excited):** Tarika! Dr. Salukhe

Everyone looked at the door. Purvi went and hugged her. Meanwhile, Shreya came in the room only to find that her colleuges had surrounded Tarika, Dr. Salukhe and Aditya.

 **Shreya (teasingly):** Are koi humse bhi mil lo.

Everyone looked at the direction.

 **Aditya (ssurprised** ) Barbie doll! **(and ran to her and hugged her)** I missed you so much **. (They separated)**

 **Shreya (smiled):** Me too, teddybear.

 **Tarika (fake anger):** Haan-Haan, sirf Adi hi toh hai.

 **Shreya (opened her arms):** Toh meri pyaari behena, tu bhi aaja.

They both hugged each other.

 **Tarika (smiled):** Missed you!

 **Shreya (whispered):** Me too **(and moved to Dr. Salukhe)**

She hugged him.

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Meri bachchi. Bahut yaad aayi tumhaari

 **Shreya (smiled):** Mujhe bhi aapki bahut yaad aayi.

 **Tarika (to lighten the situation):** Waise Shreya ke wapas aane ke khushi mein kucch plan kiya ya **(made a face)** bas sada sa welcome de diya.

 **Purvi (excited):** waise idea bura nhi hai **. (to ACP sir)** Kyun sir?

 **ACP (after thinking):** Thik hai aaj hum sab dinner par chalenge aur yeh sab mere taraf se.

 **Shreya (cut him):** Nahin ab mere aane ki khushi mein dinner hai toh main hi dungi sabko party toh saare arrangements mere dusrewale ghar par.

 **Daya (confused):** Dusre wale ghar matlab?

 **Shreya (smiled):** Matlab yeh ki maine yahan aane se pehe hi ek bungalow khareed liya tha **(making a face)** Par Rajat sir ne unke saath rehne ko kaha.

 **Rajat (immediately):** Haan toh, yahan sab jante hain ki tum apna kaise khayal rakhti ho. Agar tumhe akele rehne deta toh pta chalta do din mein bimaar padgayi.

Shreya made a face while others chuckled.

 **Shreya (smiled):** So, everyone at my house at seven p.m. sharp and don't worry I'll send you all the address.

 **ACP (smiled):** Thik hai toh Shreya tum abhi nikal jao aur Daya, Rajat aur Purvi tum tino bhi iske saath jao, help ke liya.

 **Aditya (excited):** Main bhi jaao Barbie doll ke saath?

 **Shreya (smiled):** Nhi teddy bear pehle rest karlo, abhi hi aaye ho na.

 **Aditya (made a face):** Okay, fine.

They all went.


	9. Chapter 9

All smiled, when Abhijeet noticed Vineet.

Abhijeet (confused): Are Vineet, tumhe kis cheez ka itna shock lag gya?

Everyone looked in the direction.

Vineet (shocked): Sir, saat saal mein pehli baar Shreya ke muh se party ka naam suna, warna humesha jo party ka naam leta tha, use achhe se suna deti thi.

Sachin (supporting him): Sir, Vineet sach ke rha hai. Delhi mein maine Shreya ko kabhi aisa bolte nhi suna. Aur Shreya khud party ki taiyaari kar rhi hai. (shaking his head) Impossible!

Vineet (Concerned): Sir, kya main bhi Shreya ke saath jaayoon?

ACP nodded and he rushed to the garage.

In the garage, Rajat went to get the car. Others were standing, when Vineet aproached them.

Shreya (confused): Tum kyun aaye Vineet?

Vineet (smiled): Tumhaari help karne (teasingly) Waise, Dr. Tarika ne aaj impossible kaam kar diya.

All were confused.

Daya (confused): Aisa kya kiya Tarika ne, Vineet?

Vineet (mischievously): Sir, Shreya ko party karne ke liye ready karna sabke bas ka nhi hai.

Daya (surprised): Kya? (glancing at Shreya, who looked to the other side) Lekin training ke time toh ise parties bahut pasand thi. I mean, chhoti- chhoti baaton par party deti thi.

Vineet (made a face): Shreya ne 7 saal mein koi party nhi ki aur na hi di hai.

Daya looked at Shreya as he understood the reason. Meanwhile, Rajat came with the car and they sat in it. Rajat was driving and Daya was beside him. The three were sitting at the back seat with Purvi in the middle. Shreya called someone.

Call:

Shreya (smiled): Haan, hello Dadi.

Dadi (smiled): Haan Princess bolo.

Shreya: Teeno school se aagye na.

Dadi: Aa gye tumhare nanhe shaitaan par tumhe bahut miss kar rhein hai.

Shreya: Toh apni mumma ko miss nhi karenge toh kisko karenge.

Dadi: Accha- Accha, yeh bta ki phone kyu kiya?

Shreya: Voh actually (and she told her everything)

Dadi (shocked): Kya! (it was so loud that Shreya had to move the phone a little away)

Shreya (annoyed): Isme itni shock wali kya baat hai?

Dadi (shouting): Ritu, dekh kahin suraj aaj paschim se toh nahin nikla?

Shreya (annoyed): Dadi! Enough now... Mera man main party karoon ya nhi. (rolled her eys) Accha, suniye, ek ghante ke andar main Abhijeet sir ko ap logon ko lene bhejti hoon. Okay?

Dadi (teasingly): Ok, waise bhi aaj ka toh nazara dakhne wala hoga.

Shreya cut the call and sighed. Her eyes stuck on the rear view mirror on the middle. She saw Daya stealing glances at her.

Her cheeks burnt red and she turned her gaze down. Daya was still looking at her, admiringly. He didn't know from how long he had been staring her. She again looked at him through the mirror and he turned away his gaze.

She felt an unknown feeling, which she was not aware of.

Shreya (thinking): Yeh mujhe kya ho rha hai... Ajeeb lag rha hai...

She washed away the thought. She opened the window to feel the fresh breeze. She closed her eyes as her hair danced.

He looked at her though the mirror only to get lost in her elegant beauty. The car stopped at the gate of a beautiful bungalow with a huge yard.

It was not less than a small palace.

The car went inside. It stopped at the main gate. They admired the bungalow and then went in.

Except Shreya as she went to the backyard, Daya followed her as he noticed her exit. He went to her only to find her on a platform built in the middle of a pond.

There were four ways to it on the four main directions. The platform was a quadrilateral with pillars on each corner and a roof. It had white translucent curtains.

Daya admired her as her hairs and the curtains danced with the breeze. Her eyes were closed and her back was towards him.

He went to her tiptoeing. She was too lost to notice anything. He stood on her back only inches away.

Daya (whispered): Shreya

She opened her eyes and turned to him. There was no space in between them now. She looked in his eyes.

Shreya (softly but surprised): Sir, aap yaha?

Daya (smiled): Haan, voh tumhe aate huye dekha toh aa gya. Waise bahut sundar jagah hai.

Shreya turned nervous after finding him too close to her.

Shreya (nervously): Thank you, sir.

He smiled at her nervousness.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, tum mujhe oof duty sir mat kaha karo. (Softly) Tum toh meri dost ho na... Toh mujhe Daya nahi toh Alpha kaha karo.

Shreya (nervous): Sir, main kaise...

Daya thought to tease her. He dragged her hand to her waist and pulled her closer. She got nervous and shivered from his touch.

Shreya (nervously): S-Sir, yeh- yeh aap k-kya kar rhein hain?

Daya (naughtily): Ab jab tum mujhe Alpha kaho gi tabhi main tumhe chhodunga.

Shreya (trying to free herself): Sir, please, koyi dekh lega.

Daya (pulling her more closer): Toh kya huya? (warning her) Ab jaldi mera naam bolo nhi toh main tumhe utha lunga.

Shreya (Shocked): Sir, yeh aap kya bol rhein hain?

Daya lifted her in her arms.

Shreya (helplessly): Achha- Achha bolti hun... (nervously): Al- Alpha (looked at him) Ab khush?

Daya smiled and made her stand.

Daya (smiled): Bahut khush.

Shreya's cheeks were already red. She moved from there quickly while Daya stood supported by one of the pillar and saw her dispersal.

She immediately climbed the stairs from the large hall and passed through the balcony, entering her room and closed it.

She ran to the window, breathing heavily and closing her eyes. She smiled shyly remembering what just happened. She felt like a pleasure to be with her.

Voice (whispered): Mere baare mein soch rhi ho.

Someone whispered her ear causing her to jerk open her eyes. She turned only to find Daya there.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, aap yaha? Darwaaza toh band hai!

Daya (smiled): Tumse milne ke liye kisi bhi darwaaze se guzar sakta hoon.

He moved closer to her and she took aback till she hit the wall. Their face was inches apart when she closed her eyes, breathing nervously.

Suddenly, a knock at the door made her open her eyes, only to find no one there. She was dreaming all this!

Shreya looked around.

Shreya (thinking): Yeh mujhe kya huya? Main Daya sir ko ... kahin mujhe unse... (jerked herself) nahin- nahin, yeh nahin ho sakta.

She came out of her thoughts by another knock. She opened the door to find Purvi there. She went with her for the decorations.


	10. Chapter 10

Daya also entered the house. He went to the kitchen as he was thirsty. But he was shocked to see the scenario.

Shreya was on a stool, with her feet all stretched as she was finding something on the top most shelf.

Daya (shocked): Shreya.

Shreya turned to face him and the stool fell down.

Shreya (scared): Ahhh!

But a pair of strong arms held her. She closed her eyes and grabbed the collar of the savior in fear. She was breathing heavily. The pair of concerned eyes were lost in her. She slowly opened her eyes still breathing heavily. She too got lost. They were too close that felt each other's breath. After a while, they came back too reality. The pair of concern eyes became a pair of angry eyes.

Daya (angry): Yeh kya turika hai Shreya? Abhi girti tum.

Shreya (looking down): Sorry sir (immediately) I mean Alpha.

Daya (angry): What Sorry? (composed himself) Mujhe bula leti.

Daya made her stand.

Shreya (explaining): Alpha, lekin aap bhi wahan tak nhi pahuch paate.

Daya smiled naughtily. He went to her back, held her waist and raised her to the height. She was shocked.

Shreya (shocked): Alpha, yeh aap kya kar rhein hain?

Daya (smiled): Tumhaari madad... Ab chalo jaldi se jo lena hai le lo.

Shreya nodded nervously and took out the things she wanted. Daya made her stand. She turned towards him and found him so close.

Shreya (nervously): Thank you.

Daya (smiled): You are always welcome.

She looked at him. She smiled nervously and left the place with fast steps.

She reached the hall and got busy in the decorations. Daya too reached there and saw her giving commands to all. He went to her.

Daya (smiled): Mai kya karoon?

Shreya (after thinking): Aap cooking achhi karte hain so you can help me.

Daya (cutting her): Par mein decorations bhi toh achha karta hoon.

Shreya (wide eyes and said sarcastically): Oh really! (sarcastic smirk) Jaise mujhe seniors ka Farewell day yad hi nhi hai.

Daya smiled sheepishly. At the same time, Vineet came.

Vineet (mischievously): Shreya (They both looked at him) Aisa kya hua tha?

Shreya looked at Daya, who was looking down.

Shreya (shook head in disappointment): Decorations ka kaam humaare team ke upar diya gya tha. (Sighed helplessly) Inhone fairy lights ko apne body mein uljha liya aur gir gye, jisse usse connected saari faity lights jo wall pe lagi thi vo bhi gir gyi aur saath mein saare flowers bhi. (Chuckled) Inko nikaalne mein hi humein aadhe ghante lag gye.

Vineet laughed loudly while Daya glared Shreya, who rolled her eyes.

Vineet (laughing): Kya sir, aap bhi.

Voice: Bhai hume bhi btao, hum bhi husein.

The three looked at the direction of the voice. It was none other than Frenny with the three kids, Adi, Ritu, Abhijeet, Tarika and Dadi.

Vineet (glanced at Daya): Haan- Haan tum bhi suno (and told about the incident)

All laughed while Daya was all red in embarrassment.

Abhijeet (laughed): Kya yaar Daya.

Aditya (laughed): Chachu aap bhi.

When the laughing session was over, they went back to their work. Dadi went inside the room. Shreya instructed everyone the work, so all became busy except Daya, who was beside Shreya with the three kids.

Shreya (turned to Daya): Chaliye Alpha.

Siya (interrupted): Mumma, one minute please.

Shreya (smiled): Yes, my sweetie.

Siya (innocently): Koi song sunao na, (puppy face) Please.

Shreya (sweetly): Bachhe, mumma ko abhi kaam hai na.

Shaurya (supporting Siya): Please na mumma, mujhe bhi song sunna hai. Please.

Shreya (explaining): But cutipie...

Nitin (added): Please mumma.

Shreya (sighed): Ok.

Daya smiled seeing how these kids can manage to convince a stubborn girl like her.

Nitin (smiled): Mumma, piano par.

Shreya nodded helplessly.

Shreya sat on the seat, front of huge piano in the hall. She stretched her fingers and then, smiled to the kids. She started playing the piano, grabbing everyone's attention. She again saw the kids.

 **"Better Place" –Rachel Platten**

I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
It's a better place since you came along  
Since you came along (Daya was surprised at the song)  
Your touch is sunlight through the trees  
Your kisses are the ocean breeze  
Everything's alright when you're with me

And ah ah ah ah ah, you're my favorite thing  
Ah ah ah ah ah, all the love that you bring (she closed her eyes)  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again (she opens them)  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along

(Everyone came there while Daya went and stood in front of her)

I see the whole world in your eyes (She saw in his eyes)  
It's like I've known you all my life (She smiled)  
We just feel so right (She looked at the keys smiling)  
So I pour my heart into your hands  
It's like you really understand  
You love the way I am (Everyone admired her voice while the three kids came to her)

And ah ah ah ah ah, you're my favorite thing (She saw her kids)  
Ah ah ah ah ah, all the happiness you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings her song (She looks out of the window)  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along

(Daya looked at her admiringly)

Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Now I'm alright, now I'm alright  
Everything's alright

Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along (She ended and stood up)

(She turned around to get surprised to see everyone clapping)

Frenny whistled while Adi came and lifted her in his arms.

Adi (smiled): Barbie doll, you are great.

Ritu (excited)): Shekhu di, you are the best singer, dancer, everything.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you Teddy bear and Sweetheart (to Adi) Teddy bear ab toh utar do.

He made her stand.

Shreya (seriously): Everyone, back to work.

Everyone went back, while Shreya turned to her kids.

Shreya (sighed): Chhote Shaitaano, tum bhi zara btao.

The three looked at each other and then acted to think.

Siya (fake seriousness): Hmm, (making face) Achha hi tha.

Daya chuckled while Shreya looked at her with shock.

Shreya (keeping her hands on her waist): Achha bachu, abhi btati hoon (and cought Siya and started tickling her)

The girl luaghed whole heartedly as so did her mother.

Daya (thinking): Shreya inke saath kitni khush rehti hain.

Siya (laughing): Mumma bus... Accha solly (sorry)... Apka song vely (very) good tha.

Shreya stopped tickling and the kids ran from there. She sighed.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, mujhe nhi pta tha tum itna achha gaati ho.

Shreya just smiled.

Shreya (seriously): Chaliye ab kaam khatam kar lein.

Daya nodded and they went to the kitchen.

Shreya was indulged deeply in cooking and Daya too was helping her. Both were enjoying each other's company.

Daya looked at her. She was trying to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, as it was disturbing her. But, she had flour in her hand. Daya went close to her.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

She looked at him. He brushed the strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered from his touch, which was well noticed by him. He smiled. She looked deeply in his eyes and both were lost. They didn't even realise that they got closed to each other. They were just going to kiss when Shreya came out of the trance and moved her face to the left. Daya too came out with this act. Both steped back and faced the other side. Both were too embaressed to face each other.

Shreya (to divert the topic): Ummm... sir, please yeh cake batter ko micro wave mein dal dijiye.

Daya understood her and nodded. He did as commanded. Both again got indulged in the work.


	11. Chapter 11

After sometimes, they were through with their work, so went outside to see the preparations.

Both were shocked to see the scenery. Shreya kept her hand on her head in frustation and Daya's eyes were wide open.

Everyone was them and stopped whatever they were doing, actually whatever they were destroying. They saw her, fuming with anger so downed their heads.

She was too angry to say anything and everyone was too scared to say. While, Daya was in dilema, that what should he do.

Before he could say anything, Shreya went towards the mess makers, who made them ready for the fruit of the destruction they caused. She stood in front of them with her hands locked at the back and legs slightly apat.

Shreya (controlling herself): Toh (she gulped) Aaj ki theme kya thi?

Everyone else (slow voice with their heads down): Blue and Black Romantic Ball.

Shreya (showing her ears at their side as if didn't listen): Hmmm. Toda tez, shayad maine kuchh galat suna.

Everyone (normal but guilt tone): Blue and Black Romantic Ball.

Shreya (acting to realise): Oh! Matlab Maine kucch galat nhi suna. (She moved to and fro in front of them as they were vertically lined up said in a calm tone) Toh phir decorations se aisa kyu lag rha hai ki main kisi tabahi ka decoration kar rhi hoon.

Everyone was embarassed. Daya tried hard to control his laugh but a deadly glare from Shreya and from others too made him forget if he was going to laugh, but he gulped to calm himself.

Shreya (trying to be calm): Subah Daya sir par badi hasi aayi pr khud waise hi kaam kar rhe Ho. (Now, Daya too was embaressed) (she sighed) Aaj ke din main aap par chilana nhi chahti, but I also don't want you all to do any decorations

All were shocked.

Frenny (shocked): But

Ritu and Adi (shocked): Kya?

Purvi (shaking her head in no): Hum nhi hone denge.

Shreya (shouted): Toh kya party flop karayoge? (Everyone was startled by her voice and put their heads down) Bolo (everyone shook their heads in no) (she calmed herself) so everyone leave. Aur bakiyon KO address message kardena that's it.

Everyone left with their heads hung. Shreya shook her head in disappointment and sighed. She started arranging everything. Daya saw her in shock and went to her.

Daya (shocked): Shreya, kya yeh sab akele karne ka soch rhi ho (Shreya nodded helplessly and got indulged in her work)

Two Voices: Are hum hai toh kya gum hai.

They looked towardsthe voice. Daya did not know who they were but Shreya widened her eyes.

Shreya (helplessly sighed): Aoo, bus tumdono ki hi kami thi, Kavin aur Dushyant.

The two came and shared a group hug with Shreya.

Dushyant (smiled): Waise madam, humari kami nhi thi, balki humari zaroorat hai.

Kavin (smiled): Haan, akhir decorations mein madat toh hume hi karna hai.

Shreya (wide eyes): What? No way, please.

Daya (barging in between): Yeh dono kaun hai Shreya.

Shreya (remembering): Oh haan, main toh batana hi bhul gyi, (to KAvin and Dushyant) Yeh hain Daya sir, matlab Agent alpha.

Dushyant (happy): Arre, sir, aap ke baare mein bahut suna hai Shreya se, tabse apse meilne tadap thi.

All shared a formal hand shake while Daya looked at Shreya.

Shreya (to Daya): (pointing at Kavin and Dushyant respectively) Yeh hai Kumbhkaran aur yeh hai Dusshasan.

Daya became confused.

Dushyant and Kavin (glare): Shreyaaa.

Shreya (controlling her laugh): Sorry sorry, sir yeh hai KAvin aur Dushyant, woh actually jab hum chote the toh Ramayan mein Kavin Kumbhkaran bana tha aur Mahabharat mein Dushyant Dusshasan bana tha tabse main indono ko yahi bolti hoon.

Daya (smiled naughtily): Aur tum kya bani thi?

Shreya smiled in attitude while looking at her helpless friends.

Dushyant and Kavin (helplessly): Ramayan mein Sita aur Mahabharat mein Draupadi. (looking at each other) Humesha Female lead role mila hain. (Shreya jerked her hair with her hand in attitude)

Daya smiled at her antics.

Daya (remembering) Acha, chalo decorations complete karte hain.

Dushyant and Kavin (indulging in work): Haan chalo.

Shreya (stopping them): No way. Main aap log ko apni party barbad nhi karne dungi, I will do it myself (pressuring her word) Alone.

She pushed them outside the house and locked the door. They three sighed helplessly and moved from there.

In the evening, at 6: 30 pm,

Purvi, Rajat and Ritu came early. They rang the bell. After a minute, Shreya opened the door. Shreya smiled while the three were shocked to see her like this.

Purvi (shocked) Abhi tak taiyyar nhi hui aur yeh (looking at the sweat beeds on her forehead and cheeks) yeh kya hal bna rakha hai.

Shreya (annoyed): Yeh sab aap sab ki meherbani hai jo mujhe sab akela karna pad rha hai. (The three smiled sheepishly)

Rajat (diverting the topic): Toh taiyyari ho gyi.

Shreya (seriously): Haan ho gyi hai. Main bhi bas paani pi ke ja hi rhi thi taiyyar hone.

Daya (coming into the scene): Kya abhi tak taiyyer hone nhi gyi (smiled naughtily): Waise bhi tumladkiyon ko sabse zyada time lagta hai taiyyar hone mein.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with blue shirt and had French beard.

Shreya (in attitude): Oh really, tik hai (seeing her watch) Thik main 15 minute baad jati hoon aur aap sabko 15 minute mein taiyyar hoke dikhati hu.

Daya (challenging tone): Challenge.

Shreya (casually): Challenge. (Serious look to him) But, yaad rakhiye ga, 'three commands'.

Daya (challenging look): Done.

The other three (confused): Three commands?

Daya (explaining): Ismein, jo shart haare ga use jitne wale ki 3 shart manni hogi. (looking at Shreya) humlog aisa aksar karte hain.

Rajat (naughtily): Aur zyaada kaun harta hai?

Shreya (casually): Daya sir, yeh 5 baar har chukein hain aurmain bus 2.

Daya (embarrassed): Haan toh, is baar dekh lena main hi jitunga.

Shreya (smirk): Time will tell (looking at her watch).

They all went in. They were mesmerised by the beautiful decorations. They whole hall was decorated by blue and black balloons and lights at right places. It was so beautiful.

Soon, Abhijeet's family too joined them. After 15 minutes, Shreya showed Daya her watch and went inside. In this 15 minutes, the rest of the team too cam and so did Kavin and Dushyant.

Frenny (smiled): Arre hum bhi hain huzur.

He came in with a beautiful lady. All smiled seeing them but were confused seeing the Lady except Freddy and Manisha. Both came and the lady took blessings from them. Frenny saw everyone's confused faces and smiled.

Frenny (smiled): Yeh hai, meri aur Suzanne ki friend, Miss Marry D' Souza, (She smiled and bowed) Yeh ek proffesor hai for Psychology.

Marry (smiled): Hello everyone.

Everyone (smiled): Hi Marry, welcome to our family.

She smiled.

Here Kavin and Dushyant were flirting with Ishita and Divya respectively. Daya noticed and shook his head in 'yeh sab nhi sudhrenge'.

Soon, Vineet also joined with his fiancé, Roma.

Ritu and Adi came to Daya.

Ritu (seriously): Mamu, aapse ek baat karni hai. Please humaare saath chaliye.

Daya agreed and went with them to a room in the corner.

Adi and Ritu exchanged glances.

Adi (hesitantly): Woh, Chachu...ummm.. Actually.

Daya (confused): Kya baat hai? Bolo na.

Ritu took a deep breath.

Ritu (in a breath): Mamu aap Shrekhu di se pyaar karte ho na?

Daya was dumbstruck.

Daya (shocked): Yeh tum... matlab...

Adi (seriously): Humne aap dono ko dupehar mein kitchen mein dekh liya tha.

Daya started looking here and there in embaressment.

Ritu (seriously): Sach bataiye.

Daya nodded and went red at same time.

The two shouted in excitement, while, Daya closed their mouth with his hands.

Daya (low voice): Haan, par kisi ko pta nhi chalna chahiye.

The two kids promised him and they went outside, unaware that someone had heard their talks.

Ritu (smiled): Toh Mamu, kitna time hai, Shekhu di KO aane mein.

Daya looked at the watch and said: 3 minutes for my winning.

Adi (smirked): Chachu, aise udo mat, (confidently) Barbie Doll jab bhi challenge accept karti hai toh soch samajh ke karti hai.

Daya (smiled): Woh toh yeh 3 minute hi batayega ga mere bhatije.

Adi looked up.

Adi (dreamingly): Haan, yeh 3 minute ya ek pal. Aap ke toh udh gye tote (parrot).

Daya looked at him confused but followed his gaze. Daya was so surprised. His heart beat stopped as if waiting for the moment. He was lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Ritu (whistles): Shekhu di.

Everyone looked up the stairs.

She was wearing a dark turquoise no sleeve long drees, which was body hugging in upper part and loose in the lower part. She also wore lusturous pumps of the same color and had a dimond pendant and earing. She made a bun with some of the locks flaring with air. She had her silver one strap watch on. She was looking beautiful with a stroke of black eye liner and vine color lipgloss. Her three kids were with her.

Daya was still lost in her as if never want this moment to end. She looked at Daya and smiled. Ritu nudged him, to get back to reality. He returned her smile with a smile.

She slowly descended the stairs and went towards the three with a victorious smile.

Shreya (attitude): So, kitna time huya hai?

Daya looked at her and smiled sheepishly while the two laughed.

Adi (whispered in Daya's ears): Aap ke toh udh gye tote.

Daya glared him so he kept quiet.

Shreya (smiled): Ab mere three commands manne pdeinge, lekinn abhi NHI... waqt aane par btaaongi.

She went from there. She went to the three oldies, who were smiling at their beautiful daughter.

Shreya (smiled): Good evening, sir.

Oldies (smiled): Good evening, Shreya.

Salukhe (looking around): Waise decorations bahut acchi ki hai tum sabne milkar.

Shreya looked at the team, who were smiling sheepishly while the oldies were confused.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, thank you mujhe nhi bakiyon ko boliye, yeh sab unhone hi kiya hai... maine toh bas directions diye hain.

The team was shocked.

ACP (to team): Nice work bachhon.

Team (shocked): Thank... Thank you, sir.

Voice: Meri princess.

Shreya turned around only to find her grandmother there.

Dadi (doing the act): Haye, meri princess to kisi ki nazar na lag jaye... bahut sundar lag rhi hai.

The three kids (raising collar): Aakhir mumma kiski hain.

The team laughed.

They were talking when they heard the music.

Kavin (to Shreya): O What A Look, What A Grace  
Tenu Hi Karan Main Chase

Dushyant (to Shreya): What A Naksh What A Nain  
Dil Tera Ho Gaya Fan

Frenny (to Shreya): What A Smile, What A Style...  
Kabhi Soft, Kabhi Rude Kinna Tera Attitude

Three (to Shreya): Tere Liye Hi Toh Signal Tod Taad Ke  
Aaya Dilliwali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke (x2)

Shreya (to Kavin): O Teri Ankh Da Ishaara Mujhe Fraud Lage  
Shreya (to Dushyant): Tu Toh Majnu Aawaara By God Lage

Dushyant: O Kasme Waade Khake Apni Pocket Money Bacha Ke

Kavin: Aaya Tere Liye Paise Waise Jod Jaad Ke..

Vineet (to Shreya): Ghar Waalon Ko Bhi Bye-Shye Bol Baal Ke  
Aaya Dilliwali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke

Frenny (to Shreya): Tere Liye Hi Toh Signal Tod Taad Ke  
Aaya Dilli Wali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke

Dushyant: Teri Galli Mein Bhi Aana Start Kar Diya

Kavin: Ik Tere Naam Apna Heart Kar Diya

Frenny: Karne Laga Aankh Matakka

Vineet: Ab Toh Aashiq Ban Gaya Pakka

Shreya: Aaj Abhi Maine Tera Boycott Kar Diya  
Teri Saari Harqatein Main Toh Note Karu  
Tujhe Thaane Mein Le Jaake Main Report Karu Oye

Frenny: Tu Na Kar Aise Fight  
Tera Mood Main Karu Light  
Tujhe Scene Mein Dikha Ke Golmaal Ke

Kavin and Dushyant (to Roma): Naam Tera Hi Likhaya Maine Wedding Card Pe  
Aaya Dilliwali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke

Shreya: Chal jhutta.. Mere Liye Signal Tod Taad Ke  
Aaya Dilliwali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke

Frenny: Ghar Waalon Ko Bhi Bye-Shye Bol Baal Ke  
Aaya Dilliwaali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke

Vineet: Tere Liye Hi Toh Signal Tod Taad Ke  
Aaya Dilliwaali Girlfriend Chhod Chhad Ke

All enjoyed and danced.

Kavin (naughtily): Waise aaj sach mein yakeen NHI ho rha hai, (in surprise) Aaj Shreya dance kar rhi hai.

Shreya (fake angry): Mera man main dance karoo ya na karoon. Who are you to tell me?

Dadi (smiled): Lekin tabh bhi aaj ke din, par yakken nhi ho rha hai,

Purvi (surprised): Haan, Shreya ne aapne liye party di. (she shook her head) Impossible!

Shreya (smirked): Kisne kaha ki maine apne liye party rakhi hai.

All got confused. She smiled and went to the wall where a banner was covered. She removed the cover and disclosed the theme. All were shocked. The three old officers had tears.

Oldies (shocked): Shreya yeh sab.

The banner said: "HAPPY RETIREMENT LIFE'

Shreya (smiled): Mujhe ACP sir ne bta diyatha ki voh aur DCP sir pre-retirement lene wale hain aur jab main DCP sir ke paas gyi toh unhone Salukhe sir ka bhi bta diya. (To everyone): Toh aaj ki shaam inke happy life ke naam.

She went and turned on the projector which showed DCP sir with her. Then, his achievements, a photo with the whole team and his pictures with her, her mother and her siblings then with Adi, Ritu and her. At last it was written: "HAPPY LIFE AHEAD MAMU"

Everyone was shocked except ACP and Salukhe. DCP had tears so he went and hugged her.

Shreya (tearly): I will miss you mamu.

All (shocked): Mamu!

Abhijeet (shocked): Sir, yeh toh humein bhi nhi pta tha.

The pair of neice and uncle smiled.

She again opened the presentaion. It was about Salukhe.

It consisted of his pictures, acheivements, his photos with her, ACP and her siblings, then with the whole team, then with Adi, Ritu and her. At last it was written: "HAPPY LIFE AHEAD CHACHU"

Salukhe wasn't her real uncle but she always treated him like a family member. They both hugged each other and shed the tears.

The last part played was ACP. His photo, then his acheivements, his marraige, photo of the whole family them him holding baby Shreya with Nakul and Mansi, his photo with Dadi. Last it was written: "HAPPY LIFE AHEAD PAPA"

He too had tears; Shreya just gave him a faint smile.

Shreya (looking down): Aaj toh aapka din hai, main apne purani life ko yaad karna chahti thi jab hum khush the.

She moved the slide ahead. IT consisted of the oldies together then with Shreya holding a gun with them and all the sweet memories. Then: THE END.

All clapped cheerfully. There were no words to thank her. Shreya smiled and went to the oldies.

Shreya (serious): SIr, ab retirement ke baad aap logon ne kucch socha hai.

The three exchanged glances and shook their heads in no.

Shreya (sighed and ordering tone): Ok, then you all will live with me, dadi, Siya, Shaurya and Nitin in this house (the three tried to object but she showed her hands as if said to stop) NO more further discussion, it's an order.

Oldies (sighed helplessly): As you wish ma'am.

Shreya (smiled): Good.

Others smiled seeing that, then all engaged in their talks.

She went to Frenny and talked to her something, so he went towards the backyard. It was noticed by none but Daya. Shreya then went to Marry and said something. Marry became confused, but after receiving a glare by Shreya went with her. Daya followed her.

Daya (called from behind): Shreya (the two turned) Voh tum log kaha ja rhe ho.

Shreya smiled and pulled her with him. She stopped before the door to backyard.

Shreya (acted to remember something): Accha haan (to Marry) Tum chalo Marry, mujhe na Daya sir se kucch kaam hai, toh main aati hoon.

Marry protested but Shreya pushed her, so she went.

Shreya smiled wickedly and aftmoved to the backyard with slow steps but from another side.


	13. Chapter 13

Shreya (acted to remember something): Accha haan (to Marry) Tum chalo Marry, mujhe na Daya sir se kucch kaam hai, toh main aati hoon.

Marry protested but Shreya pushed her, so she went.

Shreya smiled wickedly and moved to the backyard with slow steps but from another side.

Daya was confused but decided to follow her. They reached the backyard. Daya saw the platform, he saw in the morning, fully decorated with yellow fairy lights and candles. Frenny was standing in between.

 _To Write Your Name Down_  
 _On Piece Of Paper_  
 _Then Strike It Off Better_  
 _And I Am In Need It_  
 _But You Remember This Once_  
 _And Once Forever That I Will Be There_

Daya and Shreya hid behind the bushes. Marry came from the door and was surprised. She went to the platform through the way. As she moved further on the route, the light following glowed. She was surprised.

 _When You Need Me_  
 _Because I Love You_  
 _I Love You Till The End_  
 _Because I Love You_  
 _I Love You Till The End_  
 _Because I Love You_

 _Because I Love Love Love.._  
 _Because I Love Love Love.._  
 _Because I Love Love Love.._

Daya looked at Shreya. Nothing but excitement was clear on her face. He smiled and saw the further view.

 _Don't Write Me Oh So Soon_  
 _Cuz I Will Show Improve To You_  
 _That I Can Be Someone Special_

Marry stopped near Frenny, who bend on his knees and proposed her with a ring. She had tears and accepted the proposal.

 _In Your Heart_  
 _I Know This Love Is For You_  
 _And I Will Spend My Life With You_  
 _Because I Love You_  
 _I Love You Till The End_

 _Because I Love You_  
 _I Love You Till The End_  
 _Because I Love You_

 _Because I Love Love Love.._  
 _Because I Love Love Love.._  
 _Because I Love Love Love.._

Daya smiled lightly and heard a sob coming from his side. He turned to Shreya, only to find her in tears. He became worried.

Daya (whispered): Shreya...

 _To Write Your Name Down_  
 _On Piece Of Paper_  
 _Then Strike It Off Better_  
 _And I Am In Need It_

Before he could ask further she hugged him tightly. There, Frenny too hugged Marry.

Shreya (tearly): Alpha I am so happy.

Daya smiled and they remained in a hug till she stopped crying.

 _But You Remember This Once_  
 _And Once Forever That I Will Be There_  
 _When You Need Me_  
 _Because I Love You_

Here the two love birds separated and kissed.

 _I Love You Till The End_  
 _Because I Love You_  
 _I Love You Till The End_  
 _Because I Love You_

 _Because I Love Love Love.._  
 _Because I Love Love Love.._  
 _Because I Love Love Love.._

Shreya separated from Daya and the two love birds too separated.

Shreya ran to her friends still with tears. They saw her and smiled. They shared a group hug till Daya came there.

Shreya (tearly): I am so happy for both of you.

They separated.

Frenny (to light the situation): Ab inti senti mat ho, sentimental fool (and slapped her head in a playful manner)

Shreya (tearly but glared): Sentimental hoga tu, (to light the situation) Main is liye ro rhi hoon, kyuki samajh nhi aa rha kiske side rahoon... Marry ki bridesmaid ya tere sath. (Daya chuckled)

Both (obvious tone): Obviously mere saath (and saw each other while Shreya chuckled and wiped her tears)

Shreya (smiled): Accha, voh main dekh longi, abhi chalo, sabko btana hai na.

Saying this she went, while others were still there. Daya started to move but Marry stopped him.

Marry (to Daya): Daya (Daya turned to her, as she exchanged glance with Frenny) Ek baat punchoon?

Daya (smiled): Haan, you are welcome to ask anything.

Marry (smiled and asked immediately): Tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho na?

Daya was dumbstruck.

Frenny (naughtily): Lo bhai, iski toh bolti hi band ho gyi.

Marry glared him so he stopped then asked Daya again.

Daya (shocked): Marry... tumhe kaise...I mean.

Marry (smiled):L Psychology ki professor hu, itna toh bta hi sakti hoon.

Daya nodded and blushed.

Frenny (smiled): Toh kab btayega jab uske bacche tujhe mama kahenge tab?

Daya (sad): Kaisi baate kar rhe hoo yaar... lekin Shreya toh mujhe bas ek accha dost manti hai.

Frenny (denying): Aisa kuchh nhi hai... voh tumhari baat aasani se man jati... (Looking at Marry) Hum bhi uske dost hain par humari baat talti...

Marry (smiled): waise Shreya tumse bahut pyaar karti hai par abhi realize nhi kiya hai.

Frenny (adding): Toh bhai... kucch aisa kar ki use realise ho jaye aur phir bol de.

Daya (smiled): Lekin abhi nhi... abhi uske life main kaafi problem hai ... pehle use nipta lein hum toh phir boldunga.

They chuckled and went inside.

Shreya (to everyone): Attention everyone... (everyone looked at her) Aaj aap sabko ek bahut hi acchi khabar bena hai... (Looking at Frenny and Marry) Captain Frennish Fredricks D' Mello has officially proposed Marina D' Souza.

Everyone cheered. Shreya turned on the ball song.

Shreya (cheering): All the couples on the floor please.

The couples like:

Abhijeet- Tarika

Rajat- Purvi

Frenny- Marry

Kavin- Ishita

Dushyant- Divya

Vineet- Roma

went to the floor on the song...

 _Hmm…_

 _Wo…  
Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya  
Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya _(Frenny signed something to Daya) _  
Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki_ (Daya asked Shreya to Dance and she looked at him) _  
Jab kuch na ban saka to mera dil bana diya_ (She places her hands on his)

 _O saathi…_ (Both dance too) _  
Tere bina…  
Raahi ko raah dikha na…  
O saathi…  
Tere bina… haa…  
Saahil dhuaan dhuaan…_(Shreya smiled shyly)

 _hmm…_

 _Aankhein moonde to  
Jaane kisey dhoondhe?  
Ki soya jaaye na  
Ki soya jaaye na… _(Daya twirled her)

 _Kisey dhoondhe?  
Ye khwahishon ki boondein  
Ki soya jaaye na  
Ki soya jaaye na,  
Maano nindiya piroya jaaye na  
Maano nindiya piroya jaaye na…_

 _Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya  
Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya  
Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki  
Jab kuch na ban saka toh mera dil bana diya _(Everyone was admiring Dareya)

 _O saathi…  
Tere bina…  
Raahi ko raah dikha na…  
O saathi…  
Tere bina… haa…  
Saahil dhuaan dhuaan…_

The song ended and all stopped. Daya bend and kissed Shreya's hand as she bended in a princess style.


	14. Chapter 14

The dance was over and all were clapping. They all went back to their respective places.

Tarika (praisingly): Waise manna pdega, Dayaaur Shreya ne dance bahutacchakiya. Aisa lag rhathakisaaloki practice hai.

The two smiled.

Shreya (smiled): Aisa kucch nhi haiTarika, voh training ke samay, har annual ball mein hum dono partners bante the toh isliye thoda tal meil hai.

Purvi (denying): Toda tal meil… aisa lag rha thaki tum log humesha se dance karte aaye ho.

Daya (proudly): Toh har saal best pair ki trophy bhi hume hi milti thi.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Waise yakeen nhi hota mera bhai dance bhi karta hai.

Shreya (smiled): yakeen toh mujhe bhi nhi huya tha pehli bar.

All smiled.

Purvi (smirked): Waise Daya sir aap toh har gye shart Shreya toh sirf 13 minute hi taiyyer ho gyi. Ab toh Three Commands manne padenge.

All (confused): Three Commands?

Dareya (smiled): Haan, Three Commands

And Daya told about that.

Tarika (naughtily): Waise Daya, Shreya pehle bahut shararati thi. Is three commands ke chalet karmein kya- kya karwaya hai tumse?

Daya (helplessly): Tarika puchho mat. (looking at Shreya) Madam ne toh kayi baar mujhe dant khilwane ki koshish ki hai.

Abhijeet (confused): Kyu aisa kyaa kiya Shreya ne?

Daya (narrating): Ek bar main shart haargya tha toh isne command kiya ki jayo aur canteen mein ban rhi sabzi mein pura ek dibba chili powder dal ke aayo.

All shocked while Shreya shrugged her shoulders casually.

Abhijeet (shocked): Toh tumne aisa kiya?

Daya (nodded helplessly): Toh kya karta? (looking at Shreya) Madam ne blackmail kiya thaki… (and realized what he said) I mean… mera matlab hai ki… ummm.

Shreya (added): Maine inhe blackmail kiya tha ki… (Daya was requesting her not to tell through eyes but she ignored it) agar yeh aisa nhi karenge toh main inki bachpan ki photo ke posters bna ke pure campus mein chipka dungi.

Tarika (confused): Lekin is mein black mail wali baat kya hai.

Shreya (chuckled): Usmein inhone frock pehni thi aur ladkiyon ki tarah pose kar rhe the aur lipstick bhi lgayi thi.

All laughed while Daya was embarrassed.

Shreya (remembering the incident) Aur pta hai voh mirchiwali sabzi galti se inhone khud bhi kha li thi aur do bottle paani gatak gye.

Tarika (controlling laugh): Aurkya- kya commands diye the Shreya ne?

Daya (helplessly): Ek baar gussa thi toh mujhse 500 pushups karwayi thi aur ek baar toh hudd kardiya...Mujhe ladies dress pehnaya, phir makeup kiya aur modelling bhi karwayi...

Everyone was laughing very much and was shocked too.

Nitin (shocked): Kya? mumma itni naughty thi!

Daya (addind0: Beta yeh toh kucch bhi nhi hai pta hai ek baar humare trainer ka birthday tha… Tumhari mumma ne surprise plan kiya tha aur unhe aisa daraya… aisa daraya ki voh aaj bhi us din se darte hain.

Siya (confused): Kyu? Aisa kya huya tha uncle?

Daya (looked at Shreya): Tumhari Mumma ne …

Flashback….

The trainer was in his office. He got a call.

The call….

Trainer: Haan,.. Shreya… bolo…

Shreya (tensed and crying): Sir… please jaldi se yaha aa jaiye….(crying) kisine ne… Ahhhh (and call cut)

Trianer (tensed): Arre Shreya…Hello…(looked at the phone) lagta hai phone cut gya…

Here at other side.

Shreya disconnected the call and started to laugh.

Shreya (order): Everyone take your position and light off. (and smirked evilly)

Daya (doubted by her looks): Delta karne kya wali ho tum?

Shreya (smiled evily): Bas dekhte jao Alpha (irritated) Waise aap sawal bahut karte hain

All hid.

The trainer came running and calling her name. He stopped seeing darkness all over. Suddenly, a light was flashing towards a girl wearing a white frock and her head was down.

The Girl (head down and in scary voice): Sir, apne der kardi…. Un logon ne mujhe maar diya…

And slowly moving towards him. He was backing off and then, fell on the ground.

Girl looked up. It was Shreya… with a scary face and white eye lenses. He got frightened seeing him.

Shreya (moving towards him): Sir, aapne der kardi.

The trainer was shivering from head to toe and was not able to do anything to save himself. Shreya was too close to him and was murmering the same. He closed his eyes in fear.

Trainer (screamed): Nhi.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of laughing. He opened the eyes only to find Shreya laughing. The lights was turned on.

All (shouted): Surprise…. Happy Birthday sir.

The room was fully decorated. The trainer was still shivering. Daya glared Shreya as he noticed it but Shreya ignored his glare.

She removed her lens and bend on her knees towards Trainer.

Shreya (holding her ears): Sorry sir, actually socha tha ki aap ko surpeise karoongi lekin aap toh shock ho gye.

She got no response as he was still shivering. Shreya got an idea and made him stand. She then shouted in his ears loudly.

Shreya (shouted): Sir, bhoot.

The trainer stopped shivering and looked here and there.

Trainer (scared tone): Kahan.

Shreya laughed loudly.

She again said sorry to him.

Flashback ends…

Everyone was laughing.

Daya (added): Aur pta hai jab sir cake katne gye the tab voh cake bhi balloon that oh phat gya aur chocolate sir ke muh par lag gya.

Shreya (saving herself): haan toh… phir maine real cake bhi toh de diya tha.

All stopped laughing after sometimes.

Marry (smiled): Accha, is three commands ke saath tumhari sabse sensitive memories kaun si hai.

The two looked at each other and smiled lightly.

Daya (softly): First year mein ek din mission ke dauran mujhe goli lag gyi dil ke pass… (looked at Shreya, who was looking down) Shreya bahut royi thi. Doctor ne keh diya tha ki main agar 12 ghante mein nhi utha toh mujhe nhi bachaya ja sakta…. Main behosh tha… Shreya mujhse milne mere ward mein aayi.

Flashback….

Shreya slowly enters the ward with tears…. Each step was heavier than before. She sat on the stool near Daya's bed.

Shreya (slowly in teary voice): Alpha…

Daya's condition was piercing her heart. She cupped his face.

Shreya (cryng): Dost aapne yeh kaisa haal bna rakha hai… please uthona…. Mere liye, pleae.

Shreya wiped her tears but they were not stopping. She took a deep breath.

Shreya (stubbornly): Dekho Alpha… mera ek command abhi bhi bacha hai… aur vo last command hai ki… (broke down) please uth jao…

She got no response.

Shreya (shouted): Dost utho na please …. (she shout at her tip) utho.

Daya's body jerked and the fingers started to respond. She looked at him and smiled tearly. She called the doctor, who told he is safe.

Flash back ends…

All had tears… Shreya couldn't control more. She just ran and hugged him.

Shreya (slowly): Dost.

Daya smiled and hugged her back and started to pat her back. She slowly left.

Shreya (embarrassed): Sorry… wo actually.

Daya (smiled): It's ok.

Tarika (interested): Shreya ab tu bta.

Shreya (looked at Daya): Ek baar meri tabyat bahut kharab thi… itni ki mera pura sharir jal rha tha… (looked down) main kuchh bol bhi nhi pa rhi thi. Alpha mera khayal rakhne ki permission mang rhe the sir se… par maine mna kar diya tha…. Par inhone mujhe command diya ki inko mera khayal rakhne doon… (looked at him) inhone puri raat mera khayal rakha… thandi pattiyan karte rahein and all… agle din mera bukhar pura utar gya.

Ritu (admiring): Awww… so sweet.

All smiled.

Shaurya (to Abhijeet): Abhi mausa ji… mumma ka gussa kaisa tha.

ACP (helplessly): arre puccho mat… ek baar humaare bureau mein ek bade official aaye the… uss time aapki mumma sirf 8 saal ki thin aur aapke Adi bhaiya sirf ek saal ke.. toh huya ye ki….

Flashback…

The higher official has come. DCP, ACP, Abhijeet, Freddy, Rajat, Purvi and other officers of that time was being scolded by him for not able to solve a case. They had their head down. Shreya entered the bureau and saw the scenario. She was not able to tolerate and went near the officer angrily.

Shreya (showing her index finger in anger):How dare you talk to my family like this?

All were shocked.

Shreya (angry): Ab aise ankhein phad ke kya dekh rhein hai, haan? Maafi mangiye unse.

The officer (shocked): Who are you?

After sometimes,

Shreya was sitting on ACP's table in attitude and all were standing in a vertical line in left of her. The officer was doing sit-ups.

Flashback ends…

ACP (laughed): Aur pta hai usne us officer se ek do nhi pure ke pure 100 sit-ups karaye aur hum bus dekhte rhe.

All were laughing while Shreya was embarrassed.

Abhijeet (laughed): Aur pta hai apki mumma se toh hum sab bahut darte the… aur khas kar unke gusse se.

Tarika (smiled): Haan, lekin sabke ladli bhi toh yahi thi.

Rajat (smiled):Haan, aur pta hai hum sab ke kapde aur accessories bhi apki mumma choose karti thi.

Abhijeet (to Rajat in excitement): Aur yaad hai Rajat, Tarika aur Purvi ko propose karne ke liye bhi hume ideas isne hi diya the (Rajat smiled) sirf 6 saal kit hi aur fir Tarika aur Purvi ko manane ke ideas aur unke liye kya gifts lein voh bhi hum Shreya se hi puchhte the.

Frenny (smiled): Aur aaj Marry ko propose karne ki planning aur decorations bhi Shreya ne hi kiye hai.

All smiled.

Shreya (in excitement): Haan, toh, Ruhani bhabhi ko bhi propose karne ka idea mera tha aur maine hi saari taiyyariyan kit hi….(then she realized what she said and had tears).

ACP (to divert mind): Accha ab chalo khana kha lein, mujhe bhook lagi hai.

They went to have dinner.

Shreya (smiled): Haan par use pehle aap tino ko (taking a big cake in which 'Happpy Retirement Life" was written.) ye cake katna hoga.

The three cut the cake and all had it. Then they took the dinner. All the dishes where the oldies favorite dishes, they had tears.

All had the dinner and praised Shreya for the dinner. Shreya was serving alone as she had restricted everyone to help her.

They had dinner and sat in the living room for some chit chat. Shreya saw everyone chatting merrily, while coming from the kitchen and smiled. She was coming and suddenly, her head started to spin. It was noticed by Daya and he went to her. Before she could fall unconscious, he held her. All surrounded him.

Daya (waking her up): Shreya.

But she fainted,

ACP (ordered): Daya ise utha ke kamre mein le chalo.

Daya held her body to take her up.

Daya (worried): Sir, Shreya ko toh….


	15. Chapter 15

Daya held her body to take her up.

Daya (worried): Sir, Shreya ko toh bahut tez bukhaar hai…

All were shocked. Daya without wasting any moment lifted her in his arms and took her to her room. She was continuously murmuring something.

Shreya (murmuring tensed): Nhi unhe kucch mat karna please, tik hai mai tumhaari baat manungi (crying).

Daya was really tensed hearing it that. He laid her in the bed and covered her with a blanket. She was sweating and shivering.

Abhijeet (holding his head and tensed): Pta nhi akele karne ki kya zaroorat thi ise sab kucch.

ACP (confused): Akele karne ki, matlab?

Abhijeet (tensed): Sir baat yeh hai ki (and told that how she did everything alone) aur sir sirf cooking mein isne Daya ki help li hai.

ACP (tensed): Kya? Ab toh pakka isi wajah se iski tabayat kharab huyi hai.

Shreya (murmuring): Nhi please unhe kucch mat karna (and held the bedsheet tightly) Ahhh! (in pain) Ahhhhhh! Nhiiiii! (and she woke up with a jerk).

She looked around and saw people looking at her with tensed faces.

Shreya (weakly): Sorry, meri wajah se puri party kharab ho gyi.

Daya (angrily): Shut up… khud ka khayal rakhna toh aata nhi hai. Humesha aise hi kart ho.

Shreya (interrupted him softly): My first command is don't get angry. (to lighten the situation) Budhhe ho gye ho… BP high ho jayega toh kya karoge.

Daya (sarcastic): Achha… main budhha hu… toh tum badi jawan ho… sirf 5 saal chhoti ho mujhse.

Shreya (smirked): Toh mere upar toh kayi marte hai par aapke aas paas toh makkhiyaan bhi na bhatke.

Daya (held his head and gritting his teeth): Itni tez bukhaar hai tabhh bhi mazak sujh rha hai madam ko.

Vineet (murmuring): Tabyat kharab hai is liye toh 7 saal main pehli baar mazak kar rhi hai.

Shreya saw someone on the door. She immediately stap up while others looked towards the door.

Nitin (worried): Mumma.

Shreya (smiled and said even if she wasn't able to): Baby aap kyu dare huye ho?

Nitin went to her and hid his face in her lap. She started caressing his hairs. She got worried.

Shreya (worried): Baby kya huya? Aap ro kyu rhe ho? (she felt her lap wet)

Nitin (still in the same position, teary voice): Mumma, aap thik ho na?

Shreya smiled lightly and made him separate. Purvi came with cold water and cloth. Shreya signaled her to come without looking at her. She came and kept the bowl on the side table. She didn't allow Nitin to turn that side. She dipped her warm hand and wiped with cloth. Then, cupped his face so he that he don't come to know about her health.

Shreya (smiled): Baby dekho mumma ko kucch nhi huya hai, hai na?

Nitin nodded as she wipped his tears.

Shreya (smiled): Accha ab aap ke sone ka time ho gya na… chalo… apko mumma sulateen hai.

Nitin got down and Shreya also stood but was about to fall. All came to help her but she took support of the wall and followed her kid slowly.

After all, she was a mother and can't see her kids worrying, especially scared for her.

Daya (thinking): Kis mitti ki bani ho, Shreya.

He turned to ACP.

Daya (to ACP): Sir, aap log jaiye, main Shreya ka dhyaan rakhta hoon.

ACP (worried): Par Daya..

Daya (interrupted): Sir, voh aap mein se kisi ki baat nhi manti hai… thodi bahut Dadi ji ki baat manti hai, nhi toh sirf meri hi manti hai.

Freeny (approving): Haan sir, Daya ko rukne dijiye. Aur waise bhi kal se aap sab ko Shreya ke saath yahi rehna hai… toh bas ek hi raat ki baat hai.

ACP approved and all moved. Here, Daya went to the kids' room. He stopped at the enterance seeing the scenario. A smile made its way on his lips.

Shreya was sitting on the edge of the bed and Nitin's head was on her lap. She was taking support of the head rest and caressing the hairs of sleeping Nitin.

Shaurya and Siya were sleeping on their beds. There were three beds, one of each child.

Daya slowly went and sat on the edge of Shaurya's bed as it was adjacent of Nitin's bed and Shaurya- Siya were awake. Shaurya immediately jumped on his shoulder and Siya sat on his lap. Shreya smiled seeing them, but the smile was weak. Daya started making Shaurya sleep and Shreya moved to Siya as Nitin was in deep sleep.

When all the kids were sleep, they both moved out. But Shreya's head again started to spin but Daya caught him. He lifted her in his arms and went to her bedroom. All the way, they were looking in each other's eyes and were lost. Daya made her stand. She went to the washroom and changed while Daya also went and changed.

She came out wearing her nightsuit and Daya also came wearing his nightsuit. She was very weak so she walked to the bed by taking support of the wall. She hasn't yet seen Daya.. Daya too didn't bother to disturb her but just watch her from the door.

She supported her head on the head rest and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened the drawer of the side table and took out a diary. She took the photo out and looked at it.

Shreya (thinking): I am sorry… par mere pass aur koi chara nhi hai… Ek din main sab kuchh thik kar dungi aur phir aap sab ke zindagi se chali jaoongi.

Daya slowly came near her, she was lost in the picture. Daya looked at the picture… it was a picture of ACP, Nakul, Mansi and 15 years old Shreya.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

She came out of her thoughts and looked at Daya.

Daya (smiled): Jab itna yaad karti ho toh bolti kyu nhi sach?

Shreya (smiled): Sab ki apni majburiyaan hoti hai, sir… meri bhi hai… par dekhiye ga jald hi sab thik ho jayega.

Daya (softly): Muujhe nhi toh apne pita ko toh sach bta do.

Shreya (upset): Main nhi bta sakti… aur na hi aap aaj ki baat unhe kahenge (order) it's my second command.

Daya nodded reluctantly. At the same time, Dadi came in with a glass of milk.

Dadi (smiled): Chalo baatein bahut ho gyi… (To Shreya) Princess yeh doodh pilo.

Shreya (making face): No Dadi… please nhi.

Dadi (dlaring): Chup chap doodh piyo… pehle hi bukhaar chudha ke rukha hai.

Shreya made a face but drank the milk. She felt her eyelids heavy so she turned to Dadi.

Shreya (smiled): Neend ki dava millai hai na ismein.

Dadi nodded as Shreya slept. Daya was shocked. Dadi made her sleep properly, then turned to Daya.

Dadi (smiled): Chauko mat… Shreya aise raat bhar nhi soti aur bechain rehti. (Daya nodded)

Dadi was about to go but again turned to him.

Dadi (softly): Daya (he looked at her) Maine tumhaari, Ritu aur Adi ki baat sun lit hi (He was shocked) aur jab Frenny aur Marry tumse baat kar rhe the toh bhi main sun liya tha.

He wasn't able to meet her eyes. Dadi smiled and cupped his face.

Dadi (softly): Bache, pyaar karna koi gunaah nhi hai, jot um mujhse aankhein nhi mila paa rhe ho. (Daya looked at her) Dekho Shreya ko tum pehle se toh jaante ho… yeh bhi jaante ho ki voh apne dil ki baat hi sunti thi humesha (Daya nodded) Lekin kucch saal se uske saathh jo ho rha, use voh apne dil ke paas jaane se bhi darti hai. Shreya tumse pyaar karti hi, yeh mujhe bhi lagta hai… lekin voh us cheez ko kabhi nhi manegi, bahut darti hai voh apne dil ki awaaz sunne se. (she smiled) Daya, ek tumhi ho jo Shreya ko thik kar sakte ho, tum usko phir se zindagi jeena sikha sakte ho… (with hope) kyat um meri madad karoge beta?

Daya immediately hugged her. She smiled and started caressing his back. They separated.

Daya (smiled): Main wada karta hoon Dadi ji… main use phir se pahli wali Shreya bna ke rahoonga.

Dadi (smiled): Accha ab main chalti hoon… Bachhon ko bhi dekhna hai.

Daya nodded and she went. Daya stood on his knees beside the bed. He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Daya (thinking): Shreya dekhna tumhe main pehle jaisa bna ke rahoonga.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning came and Shreya was woken up by early sun rays. Her forehead was covered by a cloth and a bowl of water was kept on the side table. She tried to sit but wasn't able to. Because, Daya was sleeping with his head on her stomach and his hand was holding her hand. She was shocked.

She caressed his head.

Shreya (softly): Daya sir.

Daya woke up gradually. He was shocked to see his position. He immediately stood up. He started looking at the other side while Shreya sat up looking down.

Shreya (trying to sound normal): Good Morning, sir.

Daya (smiled lightly): Good Morning (then he turned to her and touched her forehead and cheeks, she shivered a bit but he smiled in relief) Chalo accha tumhaara bukhar utar gya.

Shreya smiled a little.

Shreya (low voice): Alpha aap ready ho jaiye, main bhi ready ho kar breakfast ready karti hoon (then she remembered something) Vaise, aapke paas aapke formals hai na?

Daya (smiled): Haan, hai. Mere paas mere ek pair, night suit ke aur formals ke, rehte hai, car mein. Voh kabhi kabhi emergency mein kahin jana hota hai toh isliye.

Shreya nodded and went to washroom. Daya too left the room.

Daya came downstairs after 20 minutes. He was surprised to see Shreya arranging the dining table.

Daya (surprised): Tum itni jaldi ready bhi ho gyi.

Shreya was going to say something but Dadi interrupted.

Dadi (smiled): Shreya toh hai hi super fast (to Shreya) kyu Shreya?

The two smiled. Daya took her blessings but touching feet and Shreya kissed her cheek.

Dareya (smiled): Good morning, Dadi.

Dadi (smiled): Good morning.

Shreya (looking towards kids' room): Dadi, yeh teeno kaha hai?

Dadi (smiled): Naha rhein hai.

Shreya (nodded): Thik hai, toh main un sab ko school chhod deti hoon aur dupahar ko Rajat sir le kar aa jayenge ya agar main free huyi, toh main aa jaoongi. Thik hai?

Dadi (teasingly): Jaisa tujhe thik lage teeno ki amma.

Shreya smiled and shook her head, and started to eat.

Dadi (teasingly): Waise inn teeno ke liye papa kab la rhi hai.

Shreya started to cough as the bite she took choked her throat due to the sudden attack. She drank water. Daya felt helpless seeing her situation, it was same as sometimes Abhijeet says to tease him.

Voice: Kya? Humaare Papa!

They looked at the source and Shreya's eyes got wide. She glared Dadi and then took the charge.

Shreya (trying to sound normal): Ab… Nhi baby aisa kuchh nhi hai.

Kids (stubbornly): Hume bhi papa chahiye, please.

Dadi (murmuring): Lo, humesha ek baap bacche ko uski maa se mangta hai… yaha toh bacchein, upni maa se baap mang rhein hai.

Daya chuckled at her comment while Shreya glared her.

Shreya (making them understand): Bacchon aisa nhi ho sakta….

Dadi (adding fuel to the fire): Kyo nhi ho sakta? Bilkul ho sakta hai.

Shreya (gritting her teeth): Kyunki mujhe shaadi nhi karni (fake smile) Samjhi meri pyaari dadi maa.

Dadi knew, now Shreya would erupt if she said something so kept quiet. Daya shook his head in disbelief looking at the scenario.

Daya (to handle the situation): Achha thik hai, (to kids): Tum log mujhe papa bula sakte ho thik hai.

Kids were happy and cheered. Shreya looked at him with wide eyes, Daya noticed it.

Daya (low voice): Toh kyat um inki zid handle kar paati?

Shreya was satisfied by the answer, so left the topic.

They had their breakfast and then, left for the bureau. They stopped at the school and left the kids.

In the bureau, no one had came, as always Shreya was first to arrive and Daya was with her.

Abhijeet too arrived and was shocked to see Daya. He went to him with slow steps. Shreya was with Daya as they were discussing something.

Abhijeet (shocked): Yeh sach hai, ya main abhi bhi neend main hoon.

The two got confused.

Daya (confused): Yeh kya keh rhe ho boss?

Abhijeet (shocked): Bhai tu itni jaldi kaise aa gya? Daily toh tujhe uttane ke chakkar mein hi main late hota hoon.

Shreya shook her head in 'inka kucch nhi ho sakta' while looking at Daya, who seemed embarrassed.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, voh maine utthaya tha inhe.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Oooo, acha- achha toh yeh baat hai (and gave Daya a smirk)

Daya understood and sighed helplessly.

Daya (trying to explain): Abhijeet aisi koi baat nhi hai.

Abhijeet (mischievously): Achha, toh kaisi baat hai (and went from there).

The two were embarrassed. They were not able to meet each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, ACP came and went to his cabin. Daya too moved to him.

Daya (seriously): Sir, mujhe aapse kucch baat karni hai?

ACP (smiled): Haan bolo Daya aur voh Shreya ab kaisi hai?

Daya (smiled): Sir, voh thik hai.

ACP (relieved): Thank god… (to him) Accha phir tumhe kya baat karni hai?

Daya (sighed): Sir aaplog bta rhe the ki Shreya 7 saal se ekdum sehmi shemi si ho gyi hai (ACP nodded sadly) Toh sir, Shreya ko wapas puraani Shreya jaisa bnane ka ek tarika hai mere paas.

ACP (curious): Kya tarika hai Daya?

Daya (smiled): Sir, aap bus mujhe aur Shreya ko aaj ke din leave de dijiye phir main apna plan excute karta hoon.

ACP (confused): Par Daya…

Daya (interrupting): Sir, aapko mere upar vishwaas hai na? (ACP nodded immediately) Toh bas jtna main keh rha hoon, utna kijiye.

ACP thought for a while and then nodded. Daya smiled and left the cabin and went to Shreya's desk.

Daya (acting to be serious): Shreya, chalo mere saath.

Shreya (confused): Par huya kya sir?

Daya (same tone): Maine kaha chalo. Aur apna sab saman bhi le lo.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, saman bhi.

Daya (irritated): Yaar tum meri baat kyu nhi maanti ho? Jitna kaha karona.

Shreya nodded confusedly and packed her stuffs and went with him in his car.

All the way, Shreya was asking him but he wasn't telling. They stopped.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, yeh toh…..


	17. Chapter 17

Shreya (shocked): Sir, yeh toh mera ghar hai…. (looking at him) Hum wapas yahan kyu aaye hai?

Daya (smiled): Kyun aise formals mein hi chalogi? (and got out of the car)

Shreya too went after him.

Shreya (confused): Sir, lekin humein jana kahan hai?

Daya (looked at her, but still moving): Pehle Movie, phir shopping aur phir dinner.

Shreya stopped walking.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? Par kyun?

Daya went to her and pulled her with him, holding her wrist.

Daya (irritated): Tum sawal bahut karti ho.

They rang the doorbell. Ritu opened the door.

Shreya (shocked): Ritu tu?

Ritu (obvious tone): Of couse main, (then irritated) But don't tell me ki aap bhul gyin ki aaj meri aur Adi ki leave hai.

Shreya (rolling her eyes): Whatever.

They went in. Shreya went to her room to change reluctantly. Here Daya, Adi, Ritu and Dadi discussed the plan.

Shreya came. She had just wore a plain black kurti with collars and red Patiala and black pumps. She left her hairs open. She was looking beautiful and elegant with a little Kohl in her eyes. Daya was again lost in her. Adi and Ritu saw that and exchanged mischievous glances.

Ritu (whispered in his ears): Daya sir, ghurna ho gya ho to kaam karlein.

Daya came to reality and felt embarrassed. Shreya came to them.

Shreya (checking herself): Ab thik hai.

All (smiled): Perfect.

She smiled.

Shreya (to Daya): Phir chalein?

Daya nodded, so Shreya went. Daya also started to move but Adi came to him.

Adi (mischievously and in low tone): Daya chachu, khud ko zara control karna.

Daya (smirked): Koshish karoonga, chote Abhijeet (and went from there).

They went from there in car.

Shreya (to Daya): Waise movie konsi hai?

Daya (smiled): Jo nayi Romantic movie lagi hai na vo?

Shreya (shocked): Aap aur romantic movie? (shook her head): Nhi, pakka koi sapna hoga.

Daya (annoyed): Kyun? Main nhi dekh sakta Romantic movies.

Shreya (shook her head): Nhi.

Daya (stopped the car and turned to her): Kyun?

Shreya (turned towards him): Kyunki main jitna aapko janti hoon, us hisaab se apko romance ke naam se bhi ulti aati hai, phir romantic movies aur aap (shook her head) Impossible.

Daya (irritated): Lekin aaj mujhe romantic movie dekhni hai. (he started the car)

Shreya was just looking at him, in surprise. Then suddenly,

Shreya (concern): Sir, aaj aapki tabyat toh thik hai na (Daya glared her) Nhi, matlab pehle yeh program bna liya aur phir romantic movie?

Daya (smiled): Aaj socha apni dost ke saath toda time spend karloon, vobhi uski pasand se. (looked at her): Isiliye, romantic movie.

Shreya (like a child): Awww… sho shweeet. (and pulled his cheeks)

They reached the movie hall and the movie started. Shreya got indulged in the movie while Daya was just looking at her. Then, they went to shopping.

Daya (to Shreya): Pehle kaha chalein?

Shreya (smiled): Pehle aapki shopping.

Daya (confused): Meri kyun? Mujhe nhi zaroorat hai kisi shopping vopping ki.

Shreya (fake anger): Chup- chap chaliye. (and went to the men's corner)

She saw almost everything but nothing pleased her. It had been an hour. Daya was getting bored and was showing the shirts he liked but Shreya was denying continuously.

Shreya (irritated): Alpha, aapki pasand bahut bekaar hai.

Daya (thinking): Tum bhi meri pasand ho madam.

Daya (bored) Shreya, main bore ho gya hoon.

Shreya was about to say something but saw something at the back of Daya. She smiled widely and went towards it. It was a black shirt and a blue shirt. She picked them up.

Shreya (showing it to Daya): How is this?

Daya was stunned by her choice. He showed the sign of perfect to her.

Daya (impressed): Good taste.

Shreya (giving it to him): Haan, toh ab jeans bhi dekhni hai, then a watch and some accessories.

Daya sighed tiredly. After almost half an hour, Daya's shopping was complete, so they went to women's corner.

They took a long hour for this. Shreya chose an anarkali suit of black and green with golden embroidery. Daya showed her a beautiful navy blue skin fit, cross sleeves dress. Shreya liked it a lot. She also took some accessories to match with her dresses. They paid the bill and came out of the shop.

Daya (teasingly): Waise Shreya, tumne toh mere liye aisi shopping ki, ki meri biwi bhi na karpayegi. Main toh humesha tumhare saath hi shopping karoonga.

Shreya (turning to him): Aur agar aapki wife ko yeh pasand na aaya toh.

Daya (casually): Toh, main usse shaadi hi nhi karoonga.

Shreya (shocked): Aap itni chhoti baat ke liye, usse rishta hi tod denge.

Daya (seriously): Joh, mere saath ke rishton ko na samajh paye, usse main kabhi rishta nhi rakhoonga.

He went from there saying this. Shreya followed him in shock.

They had their lunch and then Daya took Shreya somewhere.

He stopped near a beauty salon.

Shreya (ahocked): Aap mujhe yahan kyu layein hai?

Daya (annoyed): Ladkiyaan beauty saloon kyun jaatin hai?

Shreya (denying): Lekin mujhe nhi jana.

Daya (glaring): Shreya… just go… it's an order.

Shreya made a sad face and went inside after glancing sadly at Daya. Daya chuckled at her expression.

Daya (thinking): Aise chehra bna rhi thi, lag rha tha ki kisi ajnabee ke saath date pe bhej rha hoon. (he shook his head lightly) Chalo, do ghante se pehle toh aane wali hai nhi… tab tak koyi gift hi dekh loon.

He went from there. He did a little shopping and then went near the salon. He discussed something with Adi and Ritu, and then called some people.

It was already 6 pm now.

Now, it was time that Shreya had to come out, so he stopped.

Shreya came out. She had a little make up and manicure. She looked so elegant, that anyone can fall for her. Daya too was lost in her.

Daya (thinking): Kitni sundar hai Shreya. Make up ke saath ho ya bina, utni hi pyaari lagti hai.

Daya came out of the trance and went towards her. She smiled.

Daya (giving her a packet): Shreya, change karlo.

Shreya (confused): Kyun?

Daya (lying): Voh, ACP sir ka phone aaya tha… humein ek party mein jana hai. Wahan ek drug deal hone wali hai.

Shreya nodded and went to the washroom to change. She came back in 5 minutes.

She looked beautiful in the purple evening gown (as in painting ki chori). Daya controlled himself.

Shreya (officer mode): Chalein?

Daya nodded and they went. They went to Hotel Red Pearl.


	18. Chapter 18

Daya nodded and they went. They went to Hotel Red Pearl. They went towards the banquet hall. It was dark.

Shreya (suspiciously): Sir, yahan itna andhera kyun hai?

She was looking here and there as the light came.

All (shouted): Surprise…. Happy Birth Day, Shreya!

Shreya was standing with a blank face. Daya got worried and kept his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him. She had tears.

Daya (worried): Shreya. Kya huya tumhe?

Shreya just shook her head in no. She just hugged him and shed all her tears. All got worried. She separated herself.

Shreya (smiled in tears): Thank you, Alpha, mujhe itna accha surprise den eke liye.

Daya (shocked): Tumhe kaise pta ki maine yeh surprise plan kiya hai?

She saw her expression and wiped out her tears. Thank god, her makeup was smudge proof.

Shreya (smiled): Kyunki main janti hoon (looking at rest): In sab ko toh yaad hoga nhi? (all smiled sheepishly): Aur rahi baat Nitin, Shaurya aur Siya ki toh voh yeh baat kisi ko nhi btate hai.

Daya (smiled); Ab yahin khadi rahogi ya enjoy karogi.

Frenny (amiled): Are haan bhai.

Shreya went towards the oldies and dadi and took their blessings.

Frenny and Marry came with a big cake. With: "Miss Perfect 23'.

Shreya smiled and hugged her two friends, who just kept the cake at the centre table. They dragged Shreya to the cake and gave a knife in her hand to cut it.

She blew the candles and a voice came from behind.

 **Frenny:** Ho.. haye

 **Dushyant:** Oye happy budday to you..

 **Kavin:** Happy happy budday to you  
Arrey aire-gaire samjhe magarr..

 **Dushyant:** Bas aashiqon pe rahe curfew

( **They came to her)**

 **Kavin:** O banno solah saalon ka tika laga doon (Tinak-dhin tinak-dhin, tinak-dhin tinak-dhin)

 **Dsuhaynt:** Oye bachu tere bachpan ka beema karan doon (Tinak-dhin tinak-dhin, tinak-dhin tinak-dhin)

 **Frenny:** Umr chadhti rahegi, saal ghat'te rahenge  
Aur hoti rahegi guftguu…

 **All three of them:** Happy budday to you..  
Happy-happy budday to you  
Aire-gaire samjhe magar..  
Bas aashiqon pe rahe curfew

 **Kavin:** Arrey kichad hai raste me  
Painche utha doon

(Tinak-dhin tinak-dhin, tinak-dhin tinak-dhin)

 **Dsuhaynt:** Arrey sardi hai dhakkan me love-peg pila dun **(and winked at her)**

(Tinak-dhin tinak-dhin, tinak-dhin tinak-dhin)

 **Frenny:** O badi bhi na hona warna  
Goonghat tale se bhej denge bana kar bahu..( **winked at Daya)**

 **All three:** Happy budday to you..  
Happy-happy budday to you  
Aire-gaire samjhe magar..  
Bas aashiqon pe rahe curfew

 **Adi:** Sadde waddey, sadde naal vaddey  
Happy shappy, happy shappy budday  
Sadde waddey, sadde naal vaddey  
Happy shappy.. happy budday to you..

 **Kavin:** O.. ek raati jo baarati tere ghar laaya koi  
Ghanti baji re na band baje re na baaja  
(Haaye, haaye, haaye, haaye..)

 **Dsuhyant:** Wo jo aaya mulaqaati  
Khaali haath aaya koi  
Doli uthe re na ghodi chali re na raja  
(Tinak-dhin tinak-dhin, tinak-dhin tinak-dhin)

 **Frenny:** Na tu Laila thi  
Na tu Heer thi  
Na wo Ranjha tha, la la la la..  
Par Majnu tha hubahu **(looking at Daya then Shreya)**

 **DCP:** Oye happy, oye shappy

 **All three oldies:** Happy budday to you..  
Happy-happy budday to you

 **All:** Aire-ghaire samjhe magar..  
Bas aashiqon pe rahe curfew

Happy birthday to you..  
Happy-happy budday to you  
Aire-ghaire samjhe magar..  
Bas aashiqon pe rahe curfew

Sadde vaddey, sadde naal vaddey  
Happy shappy, happy shappy budday  
Sadde vaddey, sadde naal vaddey  
Happy shappy.. happy budday to you

The song ended and all clapped. Shreya cut the cake and gave the first piece to Dadi. Then, to ACP, Salukhe and DCP, then to her kids, then Daya, Frenny, Marry, Dushyant, Kavin and so on.

They had very much fun. Finally, they had dinner and the oldies left for Shreya's home with her kids and Dadi.

The others remained there.

Marry (annoyed): Yaar, guys bahut bore ho rha hai, chalo let's play something.

Shreya (squealed): Our favourite game.

Frenny (supporting her): Yes.

Daya (confused): Par game hai kya?

Shreya (smiled): Truth- Dare, simple.

All smiled and approved. The group sat around the big table.

Shreya revolved an empty glass bottle. It stopped at Frenny.

Shreya (mischievous glint): T or D?

Frenny (making face): Dare.

Shreya (immediately): Ek aisa gana gayo jo ki tum mujhe aur Marry dono ko dedicate karna chahte ho.

Frenny cleared his throat.

Frenny: Yaaron Dosti Badi Hi Haseen Hai

Yeh Na Ho To Kya Phir

Bolo Yeh Zindagi Hai

Koi To Ho Raazdaar

Begaraj Tera Ho Yaar

Koi To Ho Raazdaar

Yaaron Mohabbat Hi

To Bandagi Hai

Yeh Na Ho To Kya Phir

Bolo Yeh Zindagi Hai

Koi To Dilbar Ho Yaar

Jisko Tujhse Ho Pyaar

Koi To Dilbar Ho Yaar

Teri Har Ke Buraai Pe

Daante Woh Dost

Gum Ki Ho Dhoop To

Saaya Bane Tera Woh Dost

Naache Bhi Woh Teri

Khushi Main

Aree Yaaron Dosti

Badi Hi Haseen Hai

Yeh Na Ho To Kya Phir

Bolo Yeh Zindagi Hai

Koi To Ho Raazdaar

Begaraj Tera Ho Yaar

Koi To Ho Raazdaar

Tan Mann Kar Tujhpe Fida

Mehboob Woh

Palkon Pe Jo Rakhe Tujhe

Mehboob Woh

Jiski Vafa Tere Liye Ho

Are Yaaron Mohabbat

Hi To Bandagi Hai

Yeh Na Ho To Kya Phir

Bolo Yeh Zindgi Hai

Koi To Dilbar Ho Yaar

Jisko Tujhse Ho Pyaar

Koi To Dilbar Ho Yaar

All clapped. Shreya again revolved the bottle. It stopped at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Dare

Adi (naughtily): Aapko mumma ko ek shayri dedicate karni hai

All clapped as Abhijeet moved to Tarika.

Abhijeet (to Tarika):

Aapke aankhon mein khone ka dil karta hai,

Aase dur huya toh rone ka dil karta hai,

(looking at everyone) mujhe galat mat samjhna bhaiyo par,

Aapke khayalo mein hone ka dil karta hai.

Everyone clapped and again she revolved the bottle. It stopped at Purvi.

Purvi: Truth.

Shreya (smiled): Tumhe Rajat sir se pehla pyaar bhara encounter btatana hoga.

Purvi (making face): Starting mein jab main aayi thi CID mein, toh mujhe yeh bahut khadoos lagte the. (all laughed)(dreaming tone): Phir ek din, APC sir ne mujhe Shreya ki baby sitting ke liye bola tha. Sirf 5 saal kit hi isliye, toh main wahan gyi, lekin us time Shreya itni nautanki baaz thi aur shararati bhi ki mujhse handle hi nhi ho rhi thi.

Shreya made a face.

Tarika (nodded): haan, I agree. Yeh sirf apne bhaiyon ki aur Abhijeet ki baat sunti thi.

Purvi (continued): Phir Rajat bhi wahan aa gye aur hum use handle karne lage. Isi mein Shreya ne mujhe push kiya toh main Rajat par gir gyi aur hum dono ek dusre mein kho gye.

Shreya again revolved. Slowly, everyone's turn came and only Daya and Shreya were left. The bottle stopped at Daya and he took Dare.

Adi (squealed): Propose Barbie doll.


	19. Chapter 19

Adi (squealed): Propose Barbie doll.

All looked at him because of the sudden reaction. Adi noticed it.

Adi (looking around): What? It was the hardest task I think.

Everyone was satisfied with his awnser. He took a sigh of relief and gave a naughty look to Daya. Shreya was looking nervous and so did Daya.

Shreya stood up as Daya went to her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes, as she too looked into his.

Daya (in a flow as if doing it for real): Shreya, main tumhe das saal se janta hoon. Jab tum aanth saal pehle mujhse dur huyi toh mujhe tumhaari kami khalne lagi. Nhi rha jata tha tumhaare bagair, yoon kahoon kit um meri aadat ban gyi thi. Dheere dheere, jab tumhaare maujoodgi ki khwaish badne lagi, mujhe samajh mein aaya yeh pyaar hai. Par tab tak der ho chuki thi, maine tumhaare saath saare contact kho diye the. Par hafte bhar pehle tum phir mili. Tab meri khushi ka thikana hi nhi tha. Maine is baar than kiya tha ki tumhe khone nhi dunga. (sat on his knees): I can't live without you, Shreya. I love you. Will you marry me?

All were listening attentively. Shreya was lost in his eyes. The others clapped as he ended which brought her back to the reality. Was it really just for sake of doing a dare or it was real? Was her first thought. She really found as if he was really proposing him. She at the same moment realized her love for him.

Adi (naughtily): Barbie doll, tum bhi toh kucch bolo.

With this, her thoughts were interrupted.

'Yes, I will,' she heard herself saying. She unknowingly slid her hand on his. Daya smiled and stood up.

Everyone settled down and Daya too went to his place. Shreya watched him settling and then settled herself.

The game continued.

Adi (smiled): Dekho, ab bas Barbie doll bachi hai toh, direct uspar aatein hai. (to Shreya): To Kya chahiye?

Shreya: Truth.

Daya (looking into her eyes): Tell us one of your biggest secret.

All looked at him and then at the one on whom he settled his gaxe. She too was looking deep into his eyes.

Shreya (expressionlessly): I can never be a mother.

All were shocked.

Shreya nodded lightly.

Shreya (low tone): Mansi di ki maut se pehle, Shera ne mujhe apna shikar banana chaha tha, phir mujhe realize huya ki mere is kaam mein ya I can have a uterus or my duty. I chose my duty over everything and got my uterus locked permanently. Aur upar se laga ki Nitin toh hai hi, mera baccha, (smiled): Phir, Shaurya aur Siya bhi meri life mein aaye aur mujhe complete kiya in teeno ne.

All smiled sadly.

Shreya (to divert the topic): Accha, chalo bahut huya ab chalte hain.

All nodded and went to their respective homes. Shreya remembered her day and after 7 years, slept with a smiley face.

An year went swiftly. Shreya overcame her sadness and started to live her life again. Though, she did not call Pradyuman as her father. Dareya got promoted and became DCP and ACP of Mumbai. Frenny and Marry also got married and were now expecting a baby. Tarika became the head of Forensics after Salukhe left.

Dareya became more close to each other after Shreya realized her love for him. They used to share everything but still Daya felt that Shreya is hiding a big secret from him. Their love still remained unconfessed but they knew that the other loved them.

One day, door bell rang in Shreya's house. Shreya opened the gate and her face fell seeing the person.

Dadi came after her.

Dadi (while coming towards the door): Kaun hai Shreya? (she peeped and a smile came on her face) Are, Nandita tu. Aa na.

Nandita (while coming in): Kaisi hain Chachi?

Dadi (smiled): Thik hoon.

Shreya was still standing on the gate, turning towards Nandita as she moved in. All others also came.

Shreya (seriously): Kya karne aayi ho tum yahan?

Dadi (serious tone): Shreya, apni bua se yeh kaun sa tarika hai baat karne ka?

Shreya (shouted): Pucchiye isise, (to Nandita): PHir se barbaad karne aayi ho meri zindagi, toh pehle hi bta doon kucch nhi bacha hai aur barbaad karne ke liya.

Nandita (smirked): Bache ga bhi kaise? Teen teen bache paal rahe hai, jo ki tumhaare hai hi nhi, kya sochte honge duniya walein. (pointing to Nitin): Ek toh aisa jisne apni maa ko hi maar dala aur (pointing to Shaurya and Siya) Aur baaki do jo paap hai.

Pradyuman (shuted): Nandita.

But Shreya stopped him by showing her hand. She had a calm expression. She went to her kids.

Shreya (smiled): Baby, tum dono ko lekar andar jaao, ok?

Nitin nodded and took his younger siblings inside. Shreya then went to Nandita woth an angry face and fast steps. She held her arms tightly, turned her and slapped hard on her cheek, causing her to fall.

Shreya (gritting her teeth): Mere bachhon ke bare mein aisa koi nhi bolta. Nitin ke karan Ruhaani bhabhi nhi mari thi, unke pregnancy mein complications the yeh doctor ne pehle mahino mein hi boldiya tha, par ushone hi sabko kasam di thi ki unko yeh baccha chahiye. (bent to her level and held her arms): Aur rhi baat Shaurya aur Siya ki toh voh paap nhi hain, voh mere didi par gyein hai na ki apne baap par. (made her stand forcefully) Aur haan, aaj meri dib hi zinda hoti agar apne unhein mara na hota toh.

All were shocked.

Nandita (serious): Accha hi huya mar gyi warna har roz marti.

It was enough for Shreya. She held her arm tightly and pulled her near.

Shreya (controlled anger): Kaan khol ke sun lo Nandita, agar mere is parivaar ke upar apni nazar bhi lagayi toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga. Pichli baar tumhe nhi rok payi lekin is baar tumhe rok lungi (looking in her eyes): Chahe uske liye marna pade ya marna.

She pushed Nandita out of the house and closed the door.

Shreya (turned to the others): aaj ke baat yeh aurat mere ghar mein dikhni nhi chaiye.

Pradyuman (strict tone): Yeh mamla kya hai? Nandita hai Mansi ke suicide ki wajah.

Shreya (nodded): Jis din di ki delivery huyi thi toh voh bahut khush thi, dono bacchon ko check up ke liye le jaya gya. Main bhi doctor ke paas thi. Jab main Mansi di ke ward mein jaane hi wali thi toh maine Nandita ko Mansi se baat karte suna. Voh unko bahut bhala bura keh rhin thi. Itna ki mera khoon khaul gya. Di bhi ro rhin thi. Main use khich ke ward ke bahar layi aur unhein dantne lagi. Tabhi maine Mansi di ki cheekh suni aur main bhaag ke gyi aur dekha di ne khud ko chaku maarliya hai joki fruit basket mein tha.

She broke down and hugged Dadi. Pradyuman was biling with anger and went to his room.

In kids' room, the three were sitting with fallen faces. Shreya entered the room and saw them. She got worried seeing them like this.

Shreya (worried): Baby, kya huya? Aap sab aise kyu baithe ho.

Shreya sat beside. Nitin hugged her while she caressed his hairs.

Nitin (sadly): Mumma ek baat punchu main? (Shreya approved) Hum aapke real children nhi hai na?

Shreya got shocked and stopped caressing his hairs. He looked up.

Nitin (looked up to her): Matlab hum sahi the.

Shreya (shocked): Par aap sabko kaise?

The three kids stood in front of her and held their ears after exchanging glances.

Kids (puppy eyes): Sorry mumma, humne aapki diary padli.

Shreya (wide eyes): Kya? Kyun?

Nitin (puppy face): Sorry na.

Shreya (smiled): It's okay aur main bhi sorry, mujhe bhi aap sabko sach btana chahiye tha.

The three shook their heads and hugged her tight.

Nitin (hiding his face on her stomach): Nhi mumma, aapne toh hume kabhi feel hi nhi hone diya. We feel lucky ki aap humare saath thi

The two nodded in approval.

They spend some quality time together and then, Shreya came out. She was happy and said nothing to anyone.

Next day,

Pradyuman entered bureau in angry mood with Chitrole and Salukhe. All looked at them and came to them.

Pradyuman (serious): Shreya, aaj tumhe aur Daya ko mere saath ek jagah chalna hai. Chalo.

Shreya and Daya became confused but went with them and took Vineet and Rajat for backup. They entered a big go down. Shreya entered with a hesitation which was well expected and noticed by Pradyuman.

They entered with their guns in their hands. A man was sitting with an evil grin all over his face.

Shreya (uttered): Pakiya.

Daya looked at her then at the man.

Pakiya stood up and clapped slowly. He was laughing evilly.

Pakiya (smiled evilly): Aao Shreya, aao. Kya keh kar gyi thi haan, kit um yahan wapas kabhi nhi aaogi lekin tumhaare pariwar ko kucch na karoon. (moving towards her, serious tone) Par tum wapas aayi aur mere ek aur bhai ko maar dala. Aur kya kaha tha tumne? Haan, ki ACP Pradyuman ko kabhi apne baap ke roop mein sweekar nhi karogi lekin badle mein mujhe tumhaare bhai ke bacche ko chhodna tha.

All shocked while Shreya was looking at him with so much hatred.

Pakiya (continued): Lekin Shreya, maine toh apna wada pura kiya, tum shayad bhool gyi.

Shreya (shouting at top of her voice): Kucch nhi bhuli main Pakiya, eke k shabd aaj bhi mere kaano mein gunjte hain. Tumhaare karan mujhe unko saza deni padi jo ki begunah the. Kabhi palat ke peechhe nhi dekhti agar tumhaare bhai ne meri behen ke saath itni ghatiya harkat nhi ki hoti. Mujhe tumne mere hi Papa se dur rakhha tha par ab aur nhi. Aaj toh tera khel khatam.

He turned serious and ordered his goons to attack. All the officers and ex- officers were fighting with the goons. Suddenly, ACP saw Pakiya pointing his gun towards Shreya. He ran towards her as Pakiya shot his bullet.

All turned as the sound reached their eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

She turned and just froze at her place. Her father was lying on the floor, with a pool of blood. Her eyes were red with rage and hatred.

Shreya (shouted): Pakiya (and shot him dead)

She kept her gun and ran to her father. She sat on her knees beside her.

Shreya (to Daya): Sir, gadi nikaliye, immediately (Daya nodded and went)

She took his head on her lap and started cryon badly, she could just utter 'Papa'.

PRADYUMAN (smiled contently): Jitejee na sahi, marte samay toh tumhaare muh se yeh shabd sun hi liya, Shreya.

Shreya (shouted, crying): Shut up. Kucch nhi hoga aapko.

Daya came and Dareya took him to the car. Daya was driving and Shreya was sitting on the back seat with Pradyuman's head on her lap.

Pradyuman (breathing heavily): Shreya, maa ke khyaal rakhna. Aur mere grand children ko apne jaisi hi ek kabil officer banana.

Shreya (Crying): Kucch nhi hoga aapko. Nhi jee sakti aapke bina main.

Pradyuman (smiled): Itne saal toh thi hi na.

Shreya (cryingly): Lekin itni toh tasalee thin a ki aap thik hain, Rajat sir, Abhijeet sir, Purvi aur baki sab hain aapke paas.

Pradyuman (cupped her face): Isliye toh mujhe bhi tumhaari chinta nhi hai, sab hai tumhaare saath.

Shreya (crying, held his hand): Lekin mujhe aap chahiye. Apko meri kasam. Apko mere saath hi rehna hoga.

Soon, hospital arrived and ACP was taken to O.T.

Outside the theatre, Shreya was crying as she stood in the middle. Daya kept his hand on her shoulder and she immediately hugged him. He too started to console her.

Shreya (crying): Yeh sab meri wajah se huya hai. Humesha mere wajah se kucch na kucch galat hota hai. Agar maine bhai ki baat maan kar papa ko sab bta diya hota toh na voh unhein bolate aur na hi unki maut hoti. Mansi di ko bhi agar maine room mein akela na chhoda hota toh voh suicide nhi karti. Aur aaj bhi mujhe bchane ke chakkar mein mere papa ki (and broke down)

Daya (caressed her hairs): Shreya, himmat rakho, kucch nhi hoga unhein.

Shreya (crying): Himmat hi toh baaki nhi hai. Nhi hai ab aur himmat mujh mein, kisi apne ko khone ki.

They separated.

Daya (cupped her face): Shreya, bharosa rakho. Tumhaare papa tumhaare paas aayenge wapas.

Shreya (kept her hand on his hand which was on her face): Daya sir, mera ek command baaki tha (Daya nodded): Us command ka main aaj use karna chahti hoon, please ab aap mujhe chhod kar mat jana. Main mar jaoongi ab.

Daya (shocked): Shreya, yeh kaisi baatein kar rhi ho. Koi nhi jaa rha hai tumhe chhod kar.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi bharosa hai mujhe, is baton par.

Meanwhile, Chitrole and Salukhe entered.

Chitrole (tensed): Kahan hai Pradyuman?

Daya (turning to them): Voh O.T mein hai, unka operation ho rha hai.

Shreya sat on the bench, still crying. She took out the pendent she was wearing.

Flashback,

Shreya was just 10. It was her birthday. Everyone had gave her gifts but she was waiting for that one gift.

ACP (smiled): Shreya. (hiding something behind him)

Shreya (turned): Papa (went to him): Papa, aapne gift nhi laya mere liya.

ACP smiled at her innocent complaint.

ACP (smiled): Meri sabse chhoti princess ka birthday ho aur main gift na doon, aisa kabhi huya hai?

Shreya shook her head in no. ACP took his hand in front which had a small box with a gift wrap.

Shreya smiled excitedly and took the gift. She opened in immediately and found a beautiful pendant with a small rose in rose gold color. She smiled and hugged her father tightly.

Shreya (confused): Papa, lekin main aisa pendant pehenne ke liya bahut chhoti nhi hoon?

ACP (smiled): Yeh pendant main tumhe isliye de rha hoon, kyunki mujhe pta hai, tum iska bahut khayal rakhogi (patting her cheek): Aur jab bhi main tumse dur rhoon aur tumhe meri yaad toh ise dekhna aur mujhe yaad karna. Main tumhein humesha mil jaoonga.

She smiled and hugged him again.

Flashback ends…

Shreya was just starring the rose and tears were rolling down swiftly.

Shreya (thinking): Papa please aa jaao na mere paas, main aapke bina nhi reh sakti. Rajat sir ne chahe mujhe yahan aane ko bola lekin main aayi apni marzin se hi hoon, aapke paas rehne ke liya.

Doctor came out the O.T. and Shreya rushed to him. All others to came.

Shreya (tensed): Doctor, mere papa kaisein hain?

Doctor said nothing.

Shreya (shouted): Doctor, kaise hain mere papa?

Doctor (took a deep breath): We tried our best but he is coma.

All were shocked. Shreya felt like the floor slid beneath her. She felt like fainting. Her tears were rolling with a higher speed than before. She collapsed on the floor on her knees.

Shreya (murmured): He is in coma.

All had tears but Shreya was the one who was hurt the most.

Shreya (shouted cryingly): How can he go in coma, leaving me alone?

She kept her hands on the floor, stopping her from falling. Her sobs became louder. Daya composed himself and went to her. He sat beside her and held her from her shoulder.

Daya (shivering tone): Shreya, dekho please sambhalo khud ko. Tumhein Dadi ji, Nitin, Siya aur Shaurya ko bhi sambhalna hai. Dekho tum aise haar jaagi toh unko kaun sambhalega.

He took had tears rolling down his cheeks but the more important thing was to not let her shatter than sitting in grief.

She controlled herself and stood up.

Salukhe (sadly, low voice): Shreya, chalo ander, ek baar use dekhlo.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi, main nhi jaaongi, warna fir main himmat haar jaoongi. Main nhi jaa rhi hoon ander.

Salikhe looked at Daya, who signaled him not to force her. Salukhe nodded and the two oldies left to meet their friend.

Daya (low voice): Shreya, chalo ghar.

Shreya nodded and started to walk. Her legs trembled but she was walking. With every step, his memories were dominating her.

Daya held her hand, stopping her to fall. He had to be her strength, he knew that. Shreya looked at him.

Shreya (low voice): Kaha tha na… nhi hai vishwaas in baton par.

Day looked at her and then straight. Shreya sighed sadly and they walked to the car.

They told everyone, what happened. A sad silence pread over the house, no one was ready to break it.

A month passed like this. Pradyuman's health was no better than before. Shreya saw holding her family but said nothing.

Shreya, now became worse than before. She d=never used to talk to anyone about anything except work. She used to work late till night and came early in the morning. She gave less time to her family and never used to smile. She stopped giving importance to herself but just work all the time. Daya saw that and tried to protest but his protest didn't work. So, instead of saying anything to her, he started giving his time to her family, so that they did not become weak by her ignorance.


	21. Chapter 21

One day, she was walking through the office, when she hear some voices. She paused. Daya was also behind her, he also said nothing.

Man 1: Kya! Pradyuman sir Shreya ma'am ke papa hai.

Woman 1: Hain nhi the kaho…. Mujhe toh unka bachna mushkil lag rha hai.

Woman 2: Aise kaise bol sakti ho tum?

Woman 1: Are yaar, voh ek mahine se coma mein hai… mujhe nhi lagta voh coma se bahar aa payenge.

Man 2: Lekin job hi ho… unhone apni beti ko toh bacha kiya na.

Man 1: Haan, lekin ma'am bhi toh kitni udaas rehne lagi hain.

Woman 2: Kaun si beti apne papa ko aise dekh kar khush hogi.

Woman 1: Lekin unhone toh kabhi unhein apne papa mana hi nhi, phir…

Man 2: Pta nhi… lekin thi toh unki asli beti hi na.

This was enough for Shreya. Generally, she used to ignore the gossips but this time it was enough that ignoring. Daya too had enough. Daya went in, banged the file on the middle table as to gather everyone's attention. Whereas, Shreya was still standing on the doorstep.

Daya (controlled anger): You 4 (pointing at the four): Come here.

They came to her.

Daya (angrily): Tum logon ko yahan salary gossips ki milti hai ki kaam ki? (The 4 exchanged glances) Answer me!

Man 1 (head down): Kaam ki.

Daya (shouted): Toh kisi ke life ki gossips kyun kar rhe ho voh bhi kaam ke time par?

All 4 (guilt): Sorry sir.

Daya then went to Shreya, who was standing on the doorstep.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

Suddenly, tear emerged in her eyes and she left the place running.

In the hospital, ACP was in the special ward. All the instruments connected to him. She never came here to see her father as she was sure she will break down badly. But today was not just another day; it was the day, when her patience died.

She came in running,

Shreya (shout): Enough is enough. Bahut ho gya. Apko maine apni kasam di thin a ki aap mujhe chhod ke mat jaiyega, lekin aapne voh kasam bhi tod di. I hate you. Mujhe bilkul accha nhi lag rha hai aise aapse dur rehna (teary): Uthiye na papa, dekhiye, main akeli pad gyi hoon. Apki kami khal rhi hai mujhe. Yeh un 7 saalon jaisa nhi hai. Aap thik the ab, sabke saath the, aur yahi dekhkar main akeli bhi wahan reh leti thi. Lekin aaj aap akele ho, mujhse ab sabke saath rehte huye bhi akelapan rehta hai. (thought something) Aapne kaha than a ki aap mujhe kucch nhi hone denge (she took out her fully loaded gun and kept it near her shoulder): Dekhiye, agar ab aap nhi uthe toh main khud ko chot pahuncha doongi, save me. (She got no respose) Thik hai, main mazak nhi kar rhi thi.

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Daya entered the room, at the same time. Shreya sat down on the floor in pain as a loud moan escaped her mouth.

Voice: Shreya!

She had a lot of pain but she was satisfied. Her father can't really see her in pain. Even when he was unhealthy, he woke up.

Yes, Pradyuman woke by the pain of her daughter. This was their bond from last 24 years. No one can see the other in pain, but had given a lot of pain unintentionally.

But she did not even smile at him, not even called hm. But just looked at her and went as the doctor came in for his and her check up. Daya held her hand and left with her.

Her face was expressionless but still seemed contended. Daya was worried for her but happy that Pradyuman had waked up.

Another month passed like this. He recovered. All came to meet him except her daughter. She would come and sit outside istead of coming in. Daya would come in and tell him that she is outside. He would just smile at his daughter's antics. He knew she was angry on him but he was helpless.

He had to go to the house today. Finally, she came in, but she said nothing, even her face show no expression. She just took his belongings and Daya helped him to the house. They were about to enter but Pradyuman stopped at the gate. He looked at his daughter, who was trying her best to control her emotions.

Pradyuman (softly): Shreya.

She turned to face him. Her eyes had tears now, she just wanted to cry out loud but grabbed his collar instead.

Shreya (teary): Kyun kiya aapne aisa? Haan (APC wasn't able to understand, so t=did others): Apki chuppi mujhse bardasht nhi hoti! Yeh jante huye bhi ek mahine tak chup the. Naraz the na mujhse ki maine aapko kucch btaya kyun nhi ya kyun rhi aapse dur? Toh dant lete, main toh kehti hoon thapad bhi maar lete lekin chup kyun the? Nhi raha jar ha tha aapke bagair… isse accha hota ki goli mujhe hi lag jaati aur main mar jaati.

She broke down and hugged him tightly. All smiled seeing her expressions. She hid her face in his chest and was shedding all her pain and sorrow. He caressed her hairs.

Pradyuman (smiled): Sorry, aajke baad aisa kabhi hoga.

She separated and smiled through tears.

Shreya (fake anger): Aisa dobaara hone bhi nhi doongi.

Dadi (to lighten the situation): Are pehle mere bête ko andar toh aane do, kitna dubla ho gya hai dekho.

All smiled and came in. They all had some quality time and then left. Everything became normal. She used to spend her time with her beloved and complete family. Her smile again never faded. She again took the title of 'Prankster Queen' in the burea. Oh! Can you imagine an ACP doing pranks at her coullegue? Well, she was unique and why wouldn't she? A 24 year ACP in CID Mumbai, who is the apple of everyone's eyes.

Her father recovered. Dadi told him about her bond with Daya and that they like each other but never confessed. Pradyuman made a plan and was going to initiate it.


	22. Chapter 22

One day, Shreya and everyone were eating breakfast. It was a leave for Daya and Shreya. Shreya was wearing a white kutri and blue Patiala. Her eyes were having a stroke of kohl and her lips were pink. She was looked beautiful and simple.

Doorbell rang and she opened the door. It was Daya, both greeted each other with a smile and Shreya let him come in.

Pradyuman noticed him.

Pradyuman (smiled): Are Daya, aaj subah- subah?

Daya (smiled): Haan sir, voh socha ki aaj free hoon toh bachon ko ghuma doon.

Pradyuman (smiled): Acha, aao tum bhi nashta karne baith jao.

Daya (denying): Are nhi sir, maine nashta karliya hai.

Shreya (smiled): Maine banaya hai nashta, aloo ke parathe.

Daya (grabbing a seat): Are tab toh mere liye bhi ek please.

All smiled and Shreya went in the kitchen. She came with two plates, one for him and another for herself.

She served him and then got seated. All finished their breakfast.

Pradyuman (suddenly): Acha Shreya, shaadi ke bare mein kya khayal hai?

Shreya's eyes got widened.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? (she shook her head): Ab Dadi kam thi jo aap bhi aa gye.

Salukhe (smiled teasingly): Are yaar, Shreya, jawab do toh sahi

Shreya (denying): Nhi, mera koi khayal nhi hai is mamle mein.

Chitrole (fake anger): Are, Pradyuman, Salukhe, kyu meri bachi ko pareshaan kar rhe ho? (teasingly): Waise koi ladka hai khayal mein?

Shreya (like a kid): This is not fair. 7 saal baad ghar aayi hoon, aur aapko itni jaldi hai sasural bhejne ki. Aap log mujhe 24 saal bhi nhi jhel sakti. Ab itni bhi burin hi hoon.

Daya smiled at her cute complaint.

Pradyuman (smiled): Acha baba sorry, hum toh mazak kar rhe the. Agar tera abhi man nhi hai shaadi karne ka toh mat ker.

Shreya (stubbornly): Mujhe is janam mein toh shaadi nhi hi karni hai, toh aap log agar aise sapne saja rhe hain, toh turant sochna band kardijiye.

Dadi (surrendering): Accha baba, mat kar shaadi, lekin humaara sir mat kha.

Shreya (smiled, like a child): Main sir kyun khaoongi, main toh apni dadi ke haath ka bana tasty khana khaongi.

All laughed.

Daya (smiled); Achha sir, main bachon ko ghuma lao.

Salukhe (teasingly): Sirf bachon ko hi kyun, unki maa ko bhi le jaao warna hume tang karegi.

Shreya (fake anger): Aapko main tang karti hoon? Thik hai ab toh aapke paas bhi nhi bhatkungi.

Pradyuman (smiled): Shreya, voh mazak kar rha tha. (to Daya): Lekin baat sach hai. Tum logon ko kaafi time baat leave mili hai, toh Shreya ko bhi lejao, uska bhi mind fresh ho jayega.

Daya (nodded): Haan, okay sir.

Shreya went with her children and made them ready. She then went to her room and got ready. She wore her turtle neck sleeveless black top and whilte plazzo pants. Her kohl and a little dark pink makeup made her look elegant. She left her short hairs open. Her white high heels were also adding to her height.

She came out and Daya was lost in her. The oldies and Dadi saw this and hardly control their chuckles. Shreya came and moved towards Daya.

Shreya (smiled): Chahiye.

Daya nodded and they came out, while the house glowed into fits of laughter. Pradyuman smiled looking at door, thinking how lucky he is.

The car drove to Amusement park. Nitin came to Shreya.

Nitin (pointing at a ride): Mumma, humlog wahan chalein.

Shreya saw the ride. It was a long roller coaster ride. Her eyes glittered which threatened Daya. Shreya was about to say to Daya but he interrupted.

Daya (to Nitin): Nitin beta, hum wahan nhi ja sakte voh bahut dangerous ho sakta hai.

Shreya (teasingly): Haan, baby, aapke papa ko dar lag rha hai na.

The three kids giggled.

Daya (denying): Mujhe koi dar war nhi lag rha hai.

Shreya (raising her eyebrows): Achha! Toh let's go.

Without hearing any word from Daya, Shreya went towards the ride and poor Daya followed them looking at the eldest kid's excitement. The ride was amazing. She had so much fun and her kids too were fearless.

Shreya (excited): Kitna maza aya na.

Daya smiled seeing her excitement. They had a lot of fun, playing and teasing each other. All came till 7 pm and the kids slept. Shreya was in her room, smiling at herself thinking about the day, she spent with Daya. She was caressing the teddy bear in her hand, which too was given by Daya once when she had her 13th birthday. She was in her night suit.

The door was opened. Pradyuman came and saw her pretty daughter lost in her thoughts. He smiled thinking what it can be. He gave a knock in the door to help her come out of her thoughts. She looked towards the door and smiled. He came in and sat in front of her with a box in his hands.

Pradyuman (giving her the box): Dekho Shreya, ismein kucch ladkon ki photos hai, usnhone tumhaare liye rishta bheja hai, aur main chahta hoon kit um inmein se kisi ek ko chuno.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? (giving back the box): Par papa main sachmein shaadi nhi karna chahti.

Pradyuman (explaining her): Abhi nhi karna chahti na, lekin kabhi toh karogi hi na… toh abhi bas sagaai hogi.

Shreya (stubbornly): Par mujhe shaadi hi nhi karni.

Pradyuman (suspiciously): Kahin tum kisi se pyaar karti ho? (Shreya was in dilemma to tell him or not) Maine tumse kucch puccha hai, Shreya.

His voice was serious.

Shreya (took a deep breath): Haan.

Pradyuman (seriously): Aur kaun hai voh?

Shreya (low voice): Daya sir.

He stood up and had a fake shock expression.

Pradyuman (fake anger): Tum Daya se pyaar karti ho aur tumne aaj tak btaya bhi nhi.

Shreya (tears rolling out of scared, looking down): Sorry, papa mujhe aapko btana chaiye tah par main khud sure nhi thi ki voh mujhse pyaar karte bhi hai ya nhi.

Pradyuman now burst into laughter. Shreya stopped and looked at him.

Pradyuman (laughing): Chehra dekha hota tumne aapna… bilkul dar gyi thi.

Shreya (sonfused): Matlab.

Pradyuman (laughing): Mujhe maa ne sab bta diya tha, main toh bus tumhaari class le rha tha, ki mujhse itni badi baat chhipayi.

He received a flying pillow on his face and before he could understand, he was pushed out of the room. Shreya was very angry on him.

In Pradyuman's room,

Salukhe (tensed): Dekha, bechari kitna dar gyi thi. Mujhe to pura yakeen hai ki voh tumse gussa hai, boss.

Pradyuman (irritated): Yaar Salukhe, dekh tu yeh sab bol kar mujhe dara mat, uska gussa kitna bhayankar hota hai, bureau ka ek-ek insaan janta hai.

Chitrole (interrupting): Pradyuman tumne kaam hi aisa kiya hai. Chahe jitni bhi strong, lekin voh hai toh ek ladki hi na. Aur Daya uska pehla pyaar hai, thoda dilemma toh hoga hi. Aur usne toh khud hi tumhe bola na, ki voh sure nhi thi Daya ke feelings ko lekar.

Pradyuman (thoughtfully): Toh mere paas ek idea hai dono ko paas lane ka. (And he told about the plan)

Saukhe (shocked): Yaar, Pradyuman, tum Shreya ke baap hokar aisa karoge.

Pradyuman (smiled): Salukhe, mujhe Daya par pura bharosa hai aur apni beti par bhi.

Chitrole (thoughtfull): Toh kal subah hi intezaam karta hoon.

All nodded and went to sleep, thinking about a new day.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day came. Shreya was nto at all talking to the three oldies. Salukhe and Chitrole were confused by this act.

Salukhe (confused): Yaar Shreya, tum humse baat kyu nhi kar rhi ho?

Shreya (to Nitin): Baby, inse kehdo ki jab Papa koi kaam kartein hai, toh yeh dono bhi unka saath dete hai, aur I am sure is baar bhi diya hai.

Nitin (to Salukhe): Chhote dadu, suna aapne?

Salukhe (innocently): Lekin is baar humne saath nhi diya tha, hum dono ne balki use daanta tha.

Shreya (to Nitin): Baby, inhein keh do ki mujhe kucch nhi pta, bus I am not talking.

Nitin threw the teddy; he was playing with in frustration and turned to them angrily.

Nitin (angrily): aap logon ko baat karni hai, toh directly kijiye, mujhe kyu beech mein bol rhe ho.

He went from there; Shreya glared Salukhe and too left. The two oldies exchanged glances and sighed.

The night came. Shreya wore her night suit and slept.

After an hour or so, someone climbed t her room and came in through her balcony. He watched Shreya sleeping peacefully and was lost in her. She was looking so beautiful in the moon light, he thought.

He started to caress her hairs, She smiled in her sleep and cuddled to her pillow. She was not looking less than a cute baby.

Man (softly): Shreya.

She woke up and was in half sleep. She turned to the man and opened her eyes lightly.

Shreya (sleepy tone): Kaun hai?

Man (softly): Main Daya.

Shreya (smiled, sleepy tone): Oh Alpha, aiye aap bhi so jaiye (and again turned to sleep)

Daya was shocked while Shreya realized what just happened. Her eyes jerked open and she sat, turning to him.

Shreya (loudly): Sir… aap..

Daya (putting finger on his lips): Shhh

Shreya (low tone): Sir, aap yahan kya kar rhein hai? Voh bhi itni raat ko? Aur aap mere kamre mein kaise aaye?

Daya (low tone): Sab btata hoon, pehle taiyyar ho jao, hum ek ghante mein Nainital ke liye flight pakadni hai.

Shreya was confused. She switched on the light, got ready, took out her suit case and started to pack her clothes.

Shreya (while packing clothes): Lekin jana kyu hai?

Daya (smiled): Voh 5 din ka ek seminar attend karna hai, maine socha ki sabko kyun uthaoon toh bas tumhe uthaya.

Shreya again got engaged in her packing. Daya was just starring her as she packed.

Suddenly, he got up and pulled her towards him. She dashed on his chest. He was rubbing his hand on her waist and making her shiver out of nervousness.

Shreya (nervously): Daya sir, chhodiye na.

Daya pulled her more.

Daya (whispered): I love you Shreya.

She looked in his eyes as his face moved towards hers. He was just about to kiss her, when…

Shreya (shaking him): Daya sir.

He looked around, and found that he was dreaming. He stood up and saw that she was ready with her bag.

She moved out of the room, while he smiled at himself and followed her.

They silently came out of the house and got in the car, where Abhijeet was smiling at them.

Abhijeet started the car, as they came in.

Shreya (surprised): Jiju, aap yahan?

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan, voh airport mein drop karne ke liye.

Shreya nodded.

Shreya (smiled): Aap papa ko bta dijiyega ki main Nainital gayi hoon.

Abhijeet (thinking): Tumhaare papa ji ka hi toh kiya dhara hai, proposal se pehle hi itni romantic jaga honeymoon, huh!

Abhijeet (fake smile): Shreya, voh Chitrole sir ko pta hai, toh voh bta denge.

Shreya (nodded): Okay.

Soon, they reached the airport and Dareya boarded their flight. In the flight, Shreya slept on his shoulder, while he smiled and kept his head on hers and slept too.

Soon, they reached the destination. They went to the hotel, where they learnt that there is only one room booked on their name. They got shocked and finally, decided to adjust. They went in the room and settled themselves on the sofa.

At the same time, Daya got the call.

In the call,

Daya (smiled): Hello, Chitrole sir, boliye.

Chitrole (smiled): Haan, Daya, voh seminar cancel ho gya hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Chitrole (nodded): Haan.

Daya (nodded): Okay, hum phir wapas aatein hai.

Chitrole (immediately): Are nhi Daya, Nainital gaye ho, thodi der ghum kea a jao. Waise bhi Shreya ka bda man tha ghumne ka, toh tum log enjoy karo aur paanch din mein aa jana.

Daya (nodded): Okay sir.

He disconnected the call and moved to Shreya. He told her everything and she agreed. She was excited to explore the city and Daya smiled at her excitement.

Shreya (sadly): Lekin ek problem hai.

Daya (confused): Kya?

Shreya (worried): Nitin, mere bina kaise rahega itne din

Here, in Mumbai.

Pradyuman, Salukhe and Chitrole went to Nitin, who was missing his mother.

Pradyuman (smiled): Beta, chup ho jao.

Nitin (crying): Nhi mujhe, mumma ki yaad aa rhi hai.

Salukhe (smiled): Dekho Nitin deta, tumhe ek papa chahiye na?

Nitin nodded and stopped crying.

Chitrole (smiled): Toh thodi din mumma se dur rho, voh tumhaare liye papa lekar aayengi.

Nitin wiped his tears and smiled. All laughed seeing this.

Pradyuman (smiled): Haan, lekin yeh humaara plan hai, Shreya aur Daya ko ek karne ka toh apni mummi ko kucch mat batana.

The three children nodded.

In Nainital,

Daya (kept a hand on her shoulder): Shreya, don't worry. Sab hai na uske saath, kucch nhi hoga use. Aur agar aisa hai toh hum do din mein hi wapas chal chalenge.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Are, meri wajah se aap kyu apni leave waste kar rhein hai? Aap yaheen reh jaiye, main chali jaati hoon kal hi.

Daya (strictly): Nhi, agar jayenge to hum dono, warna koi nhi (blackmailing) Aur tum yeh toh nhi chahogi ki meri chhoti bhi barbaad ho jaye.

Shreya (chuckled): Blackmail karna koi aapse sikha.

Daya (raising his collar): Waise, maine sikha, tumhi se hai.

Shreya (hitting his shoulder playfully): Shut up.

They shared a laugh.

In Mumbai,

Ritu and Adi came to Shreya's house. Ritu went to Pradyuman.

Ritu (looking here and there): Voh dadu, Shekhu di kahan hai?

Pradyuman (smirked): Shreya aur Daya ek seminar mein gye hain.

Ritu (naughtily): Ooooo (gave a meaningful look to Adi)

Adi smirked, which was noticed by Pradyuman.

Pradyuman (suspiciously): Yeh, tum dono kya ishare kar rhe ho?

Adi (stammering): Kuch nhi nanu, hum toh bus…

Pradyuman (narrowing his eyes): Nana hoon tumhaara, ab btaao kya khichdi pak rhi hai?

Ritu and Adi exchanged helpless glances.

Ritu (looking down): Voh (and told everything about Dareya)

The oldies and Dadi started to laugh, while Ritu and Adi were shocked and confused.

Ritu (shocked): Aap log has kyu rhe ho?

Dadi (smiled): Bachon hume yeh baat pta hai (andshe told how she got to know and heard all their talks)

Pradyuman (smiled): Aur unko Nainital bhejna bhi ek plan tha.

Adi (shocked): Matlab…

Pradyuman told about his plan.

Adi (teasingly): Nanu, itni lambi planning… aap toh sachi mein master mind ho.

All laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

In Nainital,

Night came. Shreya was preparing to sleep when…

Daya (lying on the sofa): Shreya, tum bed par so jaao main sofe pe so jaata hoon.

Shreya (denying): Jin hi, aap bhi mere saath bed par soyenge. (Day shocked): Zyaada shock mat hoiye, aap mere saath pehle bhi bed par so chuke hai, ek mission par.

Daya (hesitantly): Par Shreya, us time hum bache the.

Shreya (looked at him): Lekin the toh vahi insaan jo aaj hai. Toh chup chap so jaiye.

Daya didn't protest but laid on the bed. Shreya smiled and slept while hugging him. He too wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Three Days passed. One night, Shreya came out of the washroom after changing her dress and saw Daya on the bed. He was leaning over the bedrest and reading a book. Shreya frowned and snatched his book.

Daya (angrily): Shreya, yeh kya tarika hai? Kyu chhini book?

Shreya (angrily): Hum yahan masti karne aaye hai, aise book padne nhi. Aaj bhi waise ke waise rehgye, padhaku.

Daya (smiled): accha, toh bolo kya masti karni hai?

Shreya (mischeiviously): Truth & Dare khele.

Daya sat crossing his legs, Shreya sat in front of him. They played it for an hour, then…

Shreya (smiled): Pehle aap, bolo Truth ya Dare?

Daya (smiled): Truth.

Shreya (looked in his eyes): Do you love me?

Daya was shocked with the question.

Shreya (softly): Kahiye, kya aap mujhse pyaar karte hain?

Daya (nodded): Yes, I love you. Us din jo party mein maine confession kiya tha, uski ek-ek baat sach thi.

Shreya (smiled): Ab meri baari, Truth.

Daya (looked in her eyes): Kya us din ka tumhaara jawab sach tha?

Shreya (shyly): Haan, us din maine jo jawab diya tha, voh bhi sach hai. Usi din mujhe realize huya ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon.

Daya smiled and chose a dare.

Shreya (straight forwardly): Kiss me.

Daya was shocked but saw a naughty glint in her eyes.

He moved forward to kiss her. She too moved alittle forward. He fused his lips with her, she too responded immediately. They shared a deep kiss and then separated, in need of air.

Shreya blushed and hugged him.

Daya (naughtily): Ab tumhaari baari.

Shreya (confidently): Dare.

He smirked and removed his Shirt. He gave it to her.

Daya (naughtily): Yeh shirt pahan kar ao.

Shreya (casually): Bas itni si baat. Ok

And she moved to go.

Daya (clearing): Sirf yeh shirt.

Shreya stopped and looked at him with shocked expression.

Daya (naughtily): Ab dare hai toh hai.

Shreya blushed and went to change. After sometimes, she came with closed eyes. Daya saw her and made her sit on the bed. She was more red than a cherry.

Daya (softly): Shreya, aankhein kholo.

She opened her eyes and saw Daya moving forward to kiss her.

She took a pillow and hit her. Daya smirked and too hit her with a pillow and their pillow fight started. They stopped when they were tired.

Shreya laid on the bed and was breathing heavily. Daya looked at her and was lost in her. The up and down of her chest was making him crazy. He slept beside her and turned his body towards her. She looked at him and found him staring her.

Shreya (breathing heavily): Aise kya dekh rhein hai?

Daya said nothing, but just leaned on her. He kissed her forehead then both the cheeks. He started giving her open mouth kissed on her jawline. Her body moved a little up.

Daya (whispered): Show me all scares you have. (started kissubg her neck)

Shreya (gasped as she shivered): No, I can't (and exhaled in pleasure, eyes closed)

Daya (kissing her neck): But I want you to show me them.

Shreya (moving her hand on his hair): But they are too light to be seen (inhaled deeply)

Daya (kissing her chest): But I can see them clearly, here.

Shreya (whispered): They why don't you find them?

Daya smirked and their love making began….

Some days passed. They went back to Mumbaai and their daily routine started. They let no one know about their relationship.

Pradyuman and everyone was so disappointed that nothing affected them, but the reality was far from them.

Dareya used to meet at beach after everyone has left and only they are alone. They used to switch their mobiles off in the bureau itself so that no one can disturb and trace them.

Their love grew stonger everyday. One month passed. They were in the beach watching the sunset at the most isolated corner of the shore. Shreya was sitting between his legs and was resting her head on his chest. Both were quiet for a time.

Shreya (suddenly): Alpha mujhe aapse kucch kehna hai.

Daya (pecked her neck): Tumhe mujhse kabse permission mangni padi mujhse poonchne ki?

Shreya smiled lightly.

Shreya (hesitantly): Main voh… I mean aap…

Daya (smiled): Pradyuman sir se kal hi baaat karoonga humaare rishte ki. (Shreya said nothing) Kya huya Shreya khush nhi ho?

Shreya (looked up to him): Aisi baat nhi hai, bas kahi na kahi aisa lagta hai, main aapko voh khushi nhi de paaongi.

Daya (confused): Kyu Shreya?

Shreya (looked down): Main maa nhi ban sakti… phir main aapko aapke pyaar ke badle kya dungi?

Daya (wrapped his hands around her and kept his head on her back): Shreya, Nitin, Siya aur Shaurya hai na… (to lighten the situation) Aur waise bhi accha hi hai (she turned and gave a suspicious look while he gave her a naughty look) Warna humaare das saal mein das bacche hote.

She turned all red and hid her face on his chest while he chuckled.

The next day came.

In Shreya's house,

Everyone was having their breakfast which was being served by Shreya. She was wearing a blue chudidaar suit, blue metallic bangles and a lusturous bindi on her forehead. She had a big smile, which was her beauty. As she moved, her silver jhumkas danced and rang.

The doorbell rang and Shreya opened the door. Her smile broadened seeing Daya, he was all lost in her. Shreya blushed.

Shreya (smiled): Good morning.

Daya (coming back to reality): Good morning.

They went in and Daya sat with others after greeting everyone. Shreya served him and sat beside him with her plate.

Daya saw her and a playful smile played on his face. He slid his hand inside hher kurta and started to make designs on her waist. She shivered and wasn't able to concentrate on her breakfast. She glared him, but he ignored. She got angry and pinched him hard.

Daya (loud): Ouch!

All looked at him suspiciously.

Pradyuman (suspiciously): Kya huya Daya?

Daya (stammering): Kucch nhi sir… voh bus… (looked at Shreya, who tried hard to control her laughter) Ek badi si chiti ne kaat liya tha.

Shreya glared him, as he tried not to laugh.

Salukhe (concern): Acha! Fir tum abhi koi ointment laga lo… (to Shreya): Shreya, tumhaare kamre mein hai na… toh Daya ko le jaakar laga do.

Shreya nodded and went, as Daya followed her.


	25. Chapter 25

He closed the door behind her. He was facing her back. He got to know that she is angry as she is not showing her face to him. He hugged her from behind.

Shreya (angrily): Koi zaroorat nhi hai papa se baat kerne ki, I don't want to marry you.

Daya (guiltly): Shreya, sorry na. (kissed her shoulder) Mujhe maf kardo na.

Shreya (turned): Kyu? Bda maza aa rha than a mujhe tang karne mein… agar kisi ko dikh jata na toh papa de chuke hote aapko mera haath.

Daya (pulled her by her waist): Sorry, (kissed her forehead) Please.

Shreya said nothing. He kissed her cheeks, still no reponse. He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. She got nervous and worried.

Shreya (worried): Alpha please, saare log neeche hi hai.

Daya (moving his lips on her neck): Pehle mujhe maaf karo.

Shreya (shivering): Ahh! Alpha please, (he started kissing deeper and she held his arm tightly) Achha, ok, Maine aapko maaf kardiya, ab toh hat jaiye, (he bit her lightly) Ahh!

Daya left her and she moved from there after glaring him. Daya understood that she is still angry, so he sighed and followed her. Both reached the hall and saw the whole family ready with their luggage and the kids too. Shreya was shocked.

Shreya (shocked): Yeh aap log kahan jar he ho?

Pradyuman (smiled): Haan, voh hum log kucch din ke liye Banglore jar je hai, mere ek dost ke paas, aur baccho ke bhi vacations hai toh unhe bhi le jar he hai.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? Aur main?

Salukhe (explaining): Beta, tum ab ek ACP ho, tum logon ko kitna kaam hota hai, isliye tum idhar hi rho (Shreya nodded unwillingly) Daya ke saath.

Dareya's eyes widened while the family tried hard to control their laughter.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi, main akele reh sakti hoon.

Dadi (nodded): Haan, pta hai kitna acche se khayal rakhti ho khud ka, (to Daya): Beta, tum iska dhyaan rakhna.

Daya (nodded): Ji dadi.

Shreya (unwillingly): Ok fine, lekin mere bachon ka dhyaan rakhiyega.

All nodded and left. While Shreya saw Daya, who was smiling naughtily. She said nothing and closed the door.

Shreya (seriously): Main packing karke aati hoon.

She went and started to pack her things. Daya came and sat beside the bag and stared her as she packed her stuffs.

Daya (suddenly): Aaj humare batch ki reunion party hai, toh tum jar hi ho.

Shreya (while doing her work): Hmm.

She wasn't paying attention on him. Daya sighed and went near her.

Daya (holding his ears sweetly): Sorry.

Shreya looked at him and could not resist but smile. She removed his hands from his ears and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist. Daya was about to kiss her, when she pushed him.

Shreya (glaring him): Let me pack my stuffs.

Daya nodded unwillingly as she packed her stuff. He was smiling to himself staring her. She noticed it.

Shreya (smiled): Kya huya? Muskura kyu rhe hai?

Daya (moving to her): Ab itni khubsurat ladki ho, voh bhi apni hone wali biwi, toh aadmi muskuraye ga nhi toh kya royega?

Shreya (chickled): Accha ji, (smiled) Chaliye, meri packing ho gyi.

Shreya was about to leave the room, when he pulled her on bed and laid on top of her.

Shreya (nervously): Alpha, yeh kya kar rhe hai?

Daya (kissed her forehead): Tumse romance.

He kissed her cheeks and then sucked her lips. He moved to her jawline and started giving open mouth kisses. She was losing her control, she moved her head a little up, giving him full access to her neck. He started kissing her neck, covering the whole area.

She dragged her hands on his hairs and rubbed them pleasurely. Daya stopped after he kissed her whole neck.

Daya (looked in her eyes): Ab baaki ka romance mere ghar par.

Shreya (surprised): Abhi bhi aapka romance baaki hai. (shook her head) No, please, abhi hume bureau bhi jana hai aur phir raat ki party hai. (she pushed him and stood up, adjusting her clothes)

She took her luggage and walked in front as Daya followed her.

She kept her luggage on his place and they moved to the bureau.

The day passed swiftly and they came in. As Shreya locked the main entrance behind her, Daya pulled her towards him causeing them both to fall on the sofa. Shreya was above Daya.

He gently dragged his hand on her waist and turned her on the sofa. Now, they were lying totally on the sofa. She struggled to free herself but finally gave up the idea as he was stronger.

Daya kissed her lips, causing her chest to move up with a jerk but she too responded. They shared a deep kiss, as their tongue faught for domination over each other. Her one hand was on his chest while other rubbed his neck. His hands were moving and tracing her body.

A call interrupted their moment. Daya got irritated and cursed the caller in his mind. Shreya picked up her phone.

In the call,

Shreya (trying to sound normal): Hello, haan Papa.

Pradyuman (smiled): Hello Shreya, hum log Banglore pahunch gye hai, waha sab thik hai na?

Shreya (glancing at Daya, who was irritated): Haan Papa, sab thik hai yaha, aur abhi hum dono humare batch reunion mein jar he hai.

Pradyuman (smiled): Ok, enjoy.

They bid good byes and Shreya disconnected the call. Daya again pulled her on the sofa, but she was fast enough to escape. She ran to her room.

Shreya (from her room): Ab bahut ho gya, jaiye taiyyar ho jaiye.

Daya smiled and went to get ready. He came back after 10 minutes and sat on the sofa waiting for her. The door of her room opened and she came out.

Daya looked at her and was stunned. She stood near him. He looked at her, top to toe while standing slowly.

Shreya (smiled): Kaisi lag rhi hoon?

Daya (dreamingly): Simply stunning.


	26. Chapter 26

Shreya (smiled): Kaisi lag rhi hoon?

Daya (dreamingly): Simply stunning.

She smiled. She was wearing an orange net saree with margenta and golden laces in border, her blouse was backless and golden. She had golden jhumkaas and a golden bindi on. She had a little makeup. It was the forst time, she was wearing a saree. She was really finding it difficult to adjust her saree.

Shreya (annoyed): Alpha, dekhiye na, yeh saree sambhal hi nhi rhi hai.

Daya smiled and untied her saree.

Daya (smiled): Jo cheez aaj tak nhi ki, voh aaj kyu ki?

Shreya (embarrassed): Everyone should have a little change, lekin mujhe saree pehenni nhi aati.

Daya smiled and started to wrap the saree around her waist. She was following him by her eyes as he was looking in hers. He adjusted her saree.

Shreya (turning her back towards him): Alpha, please voh dori bhi band dijiye.

Daya smiled naughtily and moved his hand softly on her back.

Shreya (shivered): Alpha, please.

He started kissing her back and was about to open her blouse when she came back to her senses.

Shreya (turned to face him): Alpha, please, abhi hume reunion ke liye bhi jaana hai.

Daya smiled and tued her dori. She kissed his cheek affectionately while she uttered 'thank you'. She cleaned her lipstick mark from his cheek and they went to the party.

In the car, Shreya was unusually silent, as if thinking something.

Daya (suspiciously): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (coming out of the thoughts): Haan, kucch nhi, bas soch rhi thi ki aaj bhi hum papa ko nhi bta paye.

Daya (nodded): Hmmm… Par koi nhi jab voh aayenge tab bol denge.

Shreya smiled lightly and they drove to their destination.

Daya wrapped his hands around her waist as they entered the party. Shreya shook her head in disappointment.

Everyone was watching the beauty, as she walked with him. All manly eyes filled with desire and all women filled with jealousy. She hardly paid heed to the eyes looking at her, she just wanted him near her and she was getting that. She was more than satisfied.

They met their batch mates and then started to talk.

Dev (smiled): Shreya, yaar itne din ho gye dance kiye. Let's have your dance.

Shreya (eyeing Daya): Jhel paaoge.

Shubham (flirtingly): Jhelne ko hum aapke hotness ko bhi jhel rhein hai, aur thode degrees badh jaaye toh meherbaani aapki.

Shreya (laughed): Shut up.

Daya was jealous but tried hard not to show it. Suddenly, the music started and a man was in the centre of the hall. Shreya looked at him and her eyes glittered.

Shreya (uttered): Abhinav

Abhinav: Aabra ka daabra mora sanwara hai bawra  
Dhoti kurta pehan ke ghoome Delhi ho ya Agra

Bareilly wale jhumke pe jiya lalchaye  
Kamar lachkaye toh lakhon gir jaayein

Music!

Bareilly wale jhumke pe jiya lalchaye  
Kamar lachkaye toh lakhon gir jaayein

Shreya: Kaahe maare re taana  
Kyun banta hai sayana  
Na main teri gujariya  
Na tu mera deewana…

Abhinav: Sweety tera..  
Hoye.. Sweety tera drama macha de humgama  
Ladayein jo nazaraiya julam hoyi gawa  
Haan tere hain deewane  
Tu maane ya na maane  
Arey sun le gujariya balam hoyi gaya

Music!

Shreya: Karo ji na halla  
Hai dekhe mohalla  
Mile kya tamasha dikha ke

Abhinav: Thama do ji palla  
Na samjho nithalla  
Mujhe pyari bhasha sikha ke

Shreya: Kaahe maare re taana  
Kyun banta hai sayana  
Na main teri gujariya  
Na tu mera deewana

Abhinav: Sweety tera…  
Hoye.. Sweety tera drama macha de humgama  
Ladayein jo nazaraiya julam ho gaya  
Haan tere hain deewane  
Tu maane ya na maane  
Arey sun le gujariya balam hoyi gawa

Aabra ka daabra mora sanwara hai bawara  
Dhoti kurta pehan ke ghoome Delhi ho ya Agra

All were dancing. Daya didn't felt right and left the party. Shreya saw this and went after him. Daya stopped at the garden, while Shreya went to him calling his name.

Shreya (tiredly): Alpha, kabse bula rhi hoon, kya huya aapko? Kyu party chodke aaye?

Daya (haughtily): Tumhe kya matlab hai, main party mein hoon ya na hoon? Tum jaao us Abhinav ke saath dance karo.

Shreya (naughtily): Oooo, toh koyi jealous ho rha hai.

Daya (angrily): Haan, ho rha hoon jealous. Main manta hoon main tumhe le kar bahut possessive ho rha hoon, but main kucch nhi kar sakta. I am like this.

Shreya said nothing but just hugged him from his nech, stretching her feet to reach his height.

Shreya (closed eyes): Thank you, for loving me this much.

He smiled and hugged her back. He kissed her shoulder and hid his face in it.

They didn't realize that someone was watching them and was shocked. He called someone.

On the call,

Man on the call: Haan, Abhinav bolo.

Abhinav (shocked): Pradyuman sir, aapne toh bola tha ki dono ko pyaar izhaar karwana hai, par yeh dono toh already relationship mein hai.

Pradyuman (shocked): Kya! Matlab in dono ne humse yeh baat chhipaayi?

Abhinav (glancing at the two): Sir, lagta toh hai.

Pradyuman (angrily): Ab in dono ko milne do, phir dekhta hoon. Accha, Abhinav ab phone rakho and enjoy the party.

They disconnected the call.

Dareya side,

Shreya separated herself. Daya was still staring her, she noticed it.

Shreya (shyly): Aise kya dekh rhein hai?

Daya (naughtily, dragged her from the waist): Kyun tumhe nhi dekhunga toh kise dekhunga?

Shreya (jealously): Kisi aur ko dekha toh aankhe na noch loon aapki.

Daya (smiled): Oho! Itna gussa. (She made a face) Meri jungli billi.

She chuckled. Daya pulled her more closer.

Shreya (worried): Alpha please, koyi aa jayega.

Daya smiled and left her. She blushed and went from there.

Soon, the party got over and Dareya came back to the house. Daya went to freshen up and so did Shreya.

After 20 minutes, Daya came out of the towel, just wearing a towel and rubbing his hairs with another towel. He saw Shreya in his room, wearing a pink bath robe. Her hairs were wet. She was too engaged in the call that she didn't realize she came to his room.

Daya smiled naughtily and hugged her from behind. She smiled but was still talking on the phone. Daya frowned. He smirked and was about to untie her robe when she pushed him. She glared him and left the room. Daya went after her,

She was going to descend the stairs went he pulled her to him. She dashed to his broad chest. She looked up to meet his eyes.

Shreya (in the call): Okay, bye baby, mumma baad mein call karegi. Good night.

She disconnected the call and glared him hard. He was still smile naughtily.

Shreya (angrily): Alpha yeh kya tarika hai, main baat kar rhi thi.

Daya (naughtily): Yaar, bacchon se kya baat kar rhi thi, humse bhi karlo.

He pulled her near by her arm.

Shreya (trying to free herself): Alpha please, chhodiye na.

Daya (made a face): Kya Shreya! Mujhe Alpha-Alpha karti rehti ho, aisa lagta hai ki abhi bhi training par hai.

Shreya (annoyed): Toh kya blaoon, Daya sir?

Daya (irritated): Yaar, sir lagane ki zaroorat nhi hai, mujhe bas mere naam se bulaao.

Shreya (nervously): Nhi, main aisa nhi kar sakti.

He separated.

Daya (questioningly): Kyu nhi kar sakti?

Shreya (explaining): Alpha, maine aaj tak aapko aapke naam se nhi bualya hai.

Daya smiled naughtily.

Daya (smiled): Acha, tum Purvi ko kya bulati ho?

Shreya (obvious tone): Purvi

Daya (nodded): Tarika ko?

Shreya (annoyed): Tarika

Daya (smiled): Daya ko?

Shreya (without thinking): Daya.

She bit her tongue when she realized what she said. She was all red and nervous. Daya smiled.

Daya (moving closer to her): Kya kaha tumne?

Shreya (nervous): Alpha please.

Daya (moving his hand on her arm): Nhi, abhi thodi der pehle kya kaha?

Shreya (turned all red): Alpha, please, kyu chidha rhein hai mujhe?

Daya stopped his hand on her shoulder and drags his hand to her chest and was going to move it forward when Shreya stopped him, holding his hand. He looked at her, she was totally red, more then a rose. She turned to the other side.

Daya smiled and put his chin on her shoulder and his hands around her waist.

Daya (Whispered in her ear): Shreya (she close her eyes) Mujhe mere naam se bulaao.

Shreya (blushed): Daya.


	27. Chapter 27

Daya smiled and put his chin on her shoulder and his hands around her waist.

Daya (Whispered in her ear): Shreya (she close her eyes) Mujhe mere naam se bulaao.

Shreya (blushed): Daya.

Daya smiled and dragged her hand to the nod of the robe. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck. He kissed her neck softly and was about to open nod, when the door bell rang.

Shreya (released herself): Aap kapde pehen lijiye, main dekhti hoon.

Daya nodded. She went and opened the door. She was shocked. Soon, Daya too came there and looked out of the door as was shocked too.

Shreya (shocked): Papa aap sab?

Pradyuman (seriously): Kyu? Khushi nhi huyi hume dekhkar.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Nhi, ab aap log toh aaj hi gye the, aura a bhi gye?

Salukhe (seriously): Haan, hum eek zaroori kaam aa gya tha, toh pehli flight se hi aa gye.

Daya (smiled): Andar aayiye na.

Shreya moved aside and let them enter. They came in and sat on the sofa. Daya and Shreya exchanged worried and confused glances.

Chitrole (seriously): Shreya, kya koi aisi baat hai jo tum hume btana chahti ho?

Shreya (confused) Main kucch samjhi nhi. Kaisi baat?

Pradyuman (stood up and shouted): Shreya, kya yeh sach hai ki tumhaara aur Daya ka affair chal rha hai?

Shreya (shocked): Papa please, yeh koi affair nhi hai. Hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hai, bas. Please ise affair ka naam mat dijiye.

Praduman (shouted): Toh hum logon ko kyu nhi btaya?

Shreya (sighed): Aaj hum dono aap sab ko btane wale the lekin aap log Banglore ke liye nikal gye.

Chitrole (seriously): Kab se chal rha hai yeh sab? Kab kiya tha pyaar ka izhaar?

Shreya (looked down): Jab hum us seminar ke liye gye the, tab.

All were shocked.

Chitrole (shocked): Aur hum logon ko bhanak bhi nhi lagne di.

Pradyuma (seriously): Shreya, pack your stuffs, hum ghar ja rhein hai.

All stood up while Shreya looked at him with a jerk.

Shreya (shocked): Papa

Pradyuman (seriously): Abhi ke abhi hum ghar ja rhein hai.

Shreya said nothing and went to the room. Daya knew she was crying and was about to go after her.

Salukhe (seriously): Daya, vahin ruko, koyi zaroorat nhi hai, uske peeche jaane ki.

Daya (explaining): Sir, lekin voh ro rahi hai.

Chitrole (seriously): Uska karan bhi tum ho Daya.

Daya said nothing but just went to his room.

Soon, Shreya came and they went to their house. The journey was totally silent and Shreya was sobbing silent, sitting on the backseat near the window. She was so broken.

They reached the house and Shreya straight away went to her room. She locked herself and started to sob all night. Daya too wasn't able to sleep.

It was not the matter of distance, but of how the other is. Daya knew she must be crying and she knew he must be hurt.

The night went painfully slow and the morning seemed to be dark. Shreya woke up with swollen eyes. She freshened up and made breakfast for everyone.

All came and sat on the dining table. She served everyone and her eyes were noticed by all.

Dadi was so worried but it hardly seemed to affect the three ex-cops. Shreya was totally silent.

After all had their breakfast, she left the house without having breakfast. She dropped her kids to the school and went to the bureau.

Her appearance was noticed by everyone well. All seemed to be worried. She encountered with Daya and they looked in each other's eyes. She downed her gaze and went from there, without a word. He too didn't say anything but watched her going.

The day seemed to end rapidly but the night again was painful. She again cried the whole night and he too didn't have a proper sleep.

Everyone was worried for her. She hadn't eaten the whole day again. She again went to her house, today the whole family was present including Abhrika's family, Rajvi's family and the others. But for her, the most painful part was to face Daya.

She looked at everyone, and was about to leave when, she fell on the ground unconscious. Daya ran towards her while others followed.

Daya (worried): Shreya (patted her cheek):Shreya! Utho na please.

Pradyuman (seriously): Daya, hato uske paas se.

Daya (sofly): I am sorry sir, lekin is baar nhi. Shreya ko meri zaroorat hai.

Daya held her in his arms and ran to the hospital in his car. Others followed him. He admitted her.

Soon, she came back to senses. Doctor allowed everyone to visit her. All went inside except Daya.

She was half layed on the bed with blank expression. Pradyuman went to her and was about to keep his hand on her shoulder.

Shreya (without looking at him): Chhuiye gab hi mat mujhe (Pradyuman stopped and looked at her with shocked expression) Main mar chuki hoon aapke liye. Jaise Mansi di aur Nakul bhai mar chuke hai.

Salukhe (shocked): Shreya, yeh tum kaisi baatein kar rhi ho?

Shreya (smirked): Kya galat kaha maine? Nakul bhai ne bhi asliyat nhi btai, aapke zid ke karan voh mar gye. Mansi di is mission par nhi jana chahti thi, par aapne zid ki, aur unke saath (left the sentence incomplete) Aur ab main hi bachi hoon, mar jaane dijiye mujhe bhi.

Pradyuman said nothing and left the hospital. Others too left.

Daya was standing outside the ward, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Dadi there.

Dadi (smiled lightly): Jaa mil le use.

Daya smiled lightly and hurried inside. She stared at him expressionlessly till he came near her.

Shreya (teary): Kyu bachaya mujhe? Mar jaane diya hota. Phir shayad sab chain se reh paate.

Daya (angrily): Chup, ek dum chup. Pehle toh do din se kucch khaya piya nhi hai phir raat bhar roti ho aur ab marne ki baat kar rhi ho.

Shreya (teary): Toh kya karoon? Kyun zinda rhoon?

Daya (controlling himself): Apne pariwaar ke liye. Kya lagta hai, Nitin, Shaurya aur Siya tumhaare bina reh paayenge?

Shreya looked down.

Daya (sighed): APna khayal rakhna.

And he went leaving Shreya.


	28. Chapter 28

Shreya was not in her senses. She was completely broken. Chitrole came in with a soft expression.

Chitrole (softly): Shreya beta.

Shreya (looked at him): Aap yahan kyun aaye hai? Mujhe tut te huye dekhne aaye hai, toh bol doon, mere ander ab tutne ko kucch nhi bacha hai.

Chitrole (teary): Beta, please, aisa mat bolo.

Shreya (angrily): Aap log jaante the na, ki main Daya se pyaar karti thi. (looked at him, intensely): Aur aaplog ko laga hoga ki Daya mujhe accept nhi karenge, mujhse shaadi nhi karenge, isiliye mere sapne bhi nhi tutne diye.

Chitrole (looked down): Shreya, we are really sorry.

Shreya (shouted): Talk for yourself, Mr. Shamsher Singh Chitrole. There is no 'we'.

Chitrole (guilty): I am sorry, Shreya… hume shach mein aisa hi laga tha. Hum logon ko Daya tumhare liye shuruaat se accha nhi lga, lekin phir tum use pasand karti thi toh humne koshish bhi ki lekin phir…

Shreya (smirked): Pradyuman sir ka mind change ho gya.

Chitrole looked at her with a jerk. 'Pradyuman sir', means she is really hurt and angry.

He just nodded.

Shreya (adding): Aur tab tak hum dono ek dusre ko sach bta chuke the. (shook her head) Kya socha aapne? Yahi ki Shreya ko Daya se dur kar denge toh phir voh uske bare mein bhul jaayegi. (smirked) Lekin yeh nhi jaante the ki Daya ne mujhse 11 saal se pyaar kiya hai. Hum kabhi alag nhi ho sakte. Bas ek hi tarika hai, meri maut.

Chitrole (tensed): Shreya, yeh kya bol rhi ho?

Shreya (teary): Sach, lekin nhi maar sakti khud ko, teen jaano ka khayal jo rakhna hai. Mujhe jaisi bad nasib koi nhi hogi, jo na chain se mar sakti hai na ji sakti hai. Aur zimmedar usi ke pita hai.

Chitrole was about to say something.

Shreya (interrupting): Chitrole sir, I request you to leave the place.

He knew she was too much angry and it was not the time to talk to her. He nodded and went out.

Shreya kept her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. She couldn't even cry out her heart. She, for the first time in her life, was feeling helpless.

She slept in the same position.

Sunrays felt on her eyes and disturbed her sleep. She woke up and saw a blue rose bouquet in the side table. She piched it up and found a letter attached to it. She was confused but opened the letter:

 _ **Dear Shreya,**_

 _ **Jaanta hoon, tum mujhse kitna pyaar karti ho, aur maine bhi tumse utna hi pyaar kiya hai. Par mujhe lagta hai ki hum kabhi ek ho sakte hai. Main jaa rha hoon, tum sabse bahut door. Tumhaari yaadein kafi hai meri puri zindagi bitane ke liye, par tum mujhe bhul jaana, bas samajhna yeh mere saath kate pal tumhaara ek khubsoorat sapna hai. Apna khayal rakhna aur mere teeno guru aur teeno bachon ka bhi.**_

 _ **Tumhaara, aur sirf tumaara,**_

 _ **Daya**_

She was shocked and the tears made its way down her cheeks.

He stood in the end of the jungle, eyes closed and feeling his pain. He was just thinking about her, his love, Shreya. Why wouldn't he? Now, she was just in her thoughts for him, she can never be his. It isn't that she doesn't love him, but it was their mistake to love each other. He sighed and was turning to leave, when he heard her melodious voice.

Voice: Daya!

He turned towards the voice and was surprised.

Daya (uttered): Shreya.

She was in front of him. Her big beautiful eyes, just covered with tears, but her smile hasn't faded, but renewed. The whole CID team was with her and so was Dadi and the three kids.

She looked at her three fathers, who nodded. She walked to him slowly as if counting and removing the distance between them. He was just standing still. It looked like a soul coming back to a body.

She went near him and held his cheek. She looked at him lovingly and sighed in satisfaction. Without wasting a second, she just hugged him tightly. He too responded to the hug and shed his tears.

Shreya (whispered): You knew ALL THE SCARS I HAVE but still tried to add a wound.

Daya (teary): I am sorry.

The reunion of the two souls were seen and admired by all.

Pradyuman (guilty): Mujhe maaf kar do Daya, tum dono ko mere karan alag hona pada.

They separated and looked at him.

Daya (smiled): Toh milwaya bhi toh aap hi ne na.

The team smiled. Shreya looked at him lovingly as he squeezed her hand. The kids ran to their parents.

Daya bend down and hugged the three. He picked up Siya and Shaurya while she picked up Nitin.

Nitin (innocently): Papa, aap ab humesha humaare saath rahoge na?

Daya (smiled): Haan beta.

Siya (innocently): Promish.

Daya smiled and kissed her cheek innocently.

Daya (smiled): Pakka promise, (to lighten the situation) Aur waise bhi aapne three beautiful ladies ko chhod ke kahan jaoonga?

Shreya (suspiciously): Three ladies.

Daya (smiled): Tum, Siya (and looked at his third lady) Aur Dadi.

All chuckled.

Salukhe (smiled): Ab chalo sab.

Daya and Shreya made the kids stand and the three rushed to the team. The team went from there. Daya saw them going, while Shreya was looking at him.

He turned his gaze to her. Before he could understand, he was pulled by his collar and his lips fused in hers.

He too got lost in the kiss and pulled her closer by her waist, while her hands dragged to his chest.

Now, he was sure, their love wasn't a mistake.

THE END


End file.
